Megan
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason...So what was Faith's reason for turning away from her friends? Read here and find out. Rating for language and references to rape. read with caution.
1. Nothin to live for

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy or Angel characters. Just the ones I make up. I know I got a lot of stories going on right now but this idea wouldn't let me sleep.**

Angel pov.

She wanted me to kill her. I understand that the guilt of all the pain she caused was tormenting her but is it really that bad. The only time I wanted to die was that one time in sunnydale when the first was messing with my head. And I've done a hell of a lot more than she has. I'm worried. Those eyes that used to contain life and...hope? Not now. Now they are dead. That eye color you can never really figure out is there but Faith isn't behind them anymore. Sadly enough I don't think she was really evil. Not deep down. But all of what she did. She betrayed everyone. Just recently when she woke up she slept with Buffy's boyfriend and tied her mother up. She is trying so very hard to get someone angry enough to kill her. To hate her. Wesley doesn't even hate her and she just tortured him. Cordelia she's very upset and disappointed but she doesn't hate Faith. The only people that do hate her aren't here. At first I wondered why it hurt Buffy so much when Faith changed sides. I asked her one night on patrol:

"I can't believe she's siding with evil! It makes me so fucking...argh!" she says on her usual 'I can't believe Faith is doing this rant'. I stopped walking and turned to her.

"Why is this getting you so upset Buffy?" I already had an idea. But I wanted to be sure.

"Because what she's doing is wrong." she says in a very...duh tone. I just look at her and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"How long have you loved her?" I ask. She looks shocked. Maybe she didn't think I'd figure it out. Or maybe she's shocked at how calm I was being about it. I couldn't get all mad and jealous. I knew me and Buffy wouldn't last. Sure we loved each other and we always will but we weren't meant to be.

"Angel I don't know what you're talking about." she says as she started to speed walk.

"Buffy denial will get you no where. I'm not mad. I understand. You can't really help loving her. Its not an emotion you can turn on and off." I told her. She stopped and sighed. She turned and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Since the night I met her. It was so hard because I knew she'd never feel the same way. I mean I knew she didn't like me very much but I didn't think she hated me enough to betray me like this." she says freely crying. I just go to her and pulled her to me. She cried on my shoulder for forty five minutes.

"How do you know she didn't feel the same way? Did you two ever talk about it?" I asked her once she calmed down.

"No but I've heard her talk and she's all about the men. She'd never go for a girl." she says looking down.

"If you had a chance to be with her right now, would you take it?" I asked her. She thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Honestly if I ever had the chance I'd take it. I think no matter what she does I'll always love her." she said honestly. I get a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Hey how come you never said you were bisexual. We could have had fun with that." at first she looked offended until she caught the look in my eye and smacked my arm chuckling lightly.

"Channeling Xander are we? Guys they're all the same." she said playfully. "There will be no Buffy girl on girl fantasies in your brain. Wipe them out now." she said smiling at me. I sighed in mock disappointment.

"But how else will I keep warm at night?" I ask with a fake pout.

"You don't need to be warm." she said.

"Fine. Anyway if you'd take the chance then we need to start talking to her, get her back on our side, then make her fall in love with you." I told her. Even though I knew it wouldn't take much. The rest of that night was spent peacefully. We joked a lot and I got to see a more relaxed side of Buffy. I liked it. Right then I realized I really would be happy just to have her friendship. Not just because I wanted her happy but because she's a really good friend. Things for us went smoothly for us from there. Well sorta. But enough about that. Back to the topic of discussion. Faith. What I don't understand is why. Although nobody knows she didn't kill the professor. So she only has one death on her conscience. Eventually she'll realize it wasn't her fault. It was an accident. What was that? You want to know about the professor? Ok I'll tell you what I know. When Buffy and I went to his apartment searching for clues I made sure my senses were enhanced more than usual. I tuned into everything. The forensics team did an ok job at cleaning the apartment but vampire super smelling. So we entered the apartment and what I smelt shocked me. Not human blood. Not a single trace. Slayer blood. Everywhere. Normal people wouldn't pick up on the lingering scent but I did. Not even Buffy caught it. I went to a back room and there was some blood on one of the walls. Like the team missed it accidentally. I got closer to sniff it hoping that would be the human blood I was looking for. Nope. Slayer blood yet again. I leaned forward and used my years of experience to determine what blood type it was. It was one of the rarest. AB negative. It struck me as odd because I saw an autopsy report and the blood type on it was O positive. The body on the slab looked like the professor so I decided not to say anything. Then I got to LA. I was out grocery shopping one day and I saw him. I had to stop him to be sure. I told him he looked familiar and he told me who he was.

"Y-you're the professor? But she killed you." I said. Things were already freaky beyond sunnydale with her quick changing of teams. But this...none of it added up. He shook his head.

"She saved my life. She got me out a day before she was supposed to kill me. Don't ask me how she set everything up because I don't know. But can you tell me something. How is Faith?" he asked. He seemed so concerned.

"She's in a coma." I told him. He looked shocked. Sad even.

"Shame. She was really a good kid. Just seems nobody really ever saw her. If they knew more about her they'd understand." he said and left. So now I'm trying my best to put the pieces together and the puzzle just wont form. I look up at her staring blankly at the t.v.

"Why did you want to die?" I ask her. She just shrugs. No other words pass between us and we sit in my apartment. Until hell breaks loose.

Buffy pov.

That bitch slept with my boyfriend. After she stole my body. And she hurt my mother. And then she just leaves to LA. I don't think so. This shit isn't over. When I arrive at Angel's I see a sight that makes my stomach turn. Her and him in is apartment. Just the fact that they are together is enough to make me blow up but when I walk in he had just kissed her temple. I know it was probably just a comforting gesture but still. And I shouldn't love her anymore. But I do. Even though I don't really want to anymore.

"Angel. Harboring murderers now?" I ask. My tone is cold. The both look up and see me. And Faith's face is picture of...relief.

"What's wrong B, mad cause all your boys prefer me?" she asks. She's trying to provoke me. I can tell but it doesn't stop my reaction. I'm on her before she can even blink. We trade a few blows but she's holding back. Eventually she stops fighting me all together and starts to half heartedly block my blows. Finally Angel has had enough and tries to pull me away. But I don't let up completely. I grab the front of her shirt and yell the question in her face.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" I yell. "Finally embracing what you deserve? Is that it?" I ask slightly calmer. What happens next is unexpected.

"Why should I fight for my life when I don't have anything left to live for?" she asks in return. Then I see it. Her eyes. The pain. All of the guilt and suddenly I wonder...was she ever really evil?

Ok I know this didn't really happen when Buffy went to LA but what the heck. So what do you think. Should I continue? And don't worry about my other stories I'm gonna keep working on those. I need reviews.


	2. Never Too Late

Well thanks to the reviewers. Glad ya like it so far. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it interesting enough for ya.

APOV.

That was an unexpected statement. I understand her feeling bad for everything that happened. I even understand what it feels like to have them hate you. But despite what they think of themselves they aren't worth wanting to die over. So I have a deep feeling all of this is running deeper then we could even imagine. Something is hurting her beyond her own words.

"Faith?" I call trying to get her attention. When she looks at me the look in her eyes breaks my heart. I continue on. "You do have something to live for. You're a slayer." I say. Even if she doesn't have all the things Buffy has being a slayer makes her so important to the world. She lets out a laugh that has no humor.

"You all just don't fucking get it do you. I don't care about being a slayer!" she yells as she starts to pace.

"Right you care to much about taking over my life and trying to kill people." Buffy says coldly. She trying to make it seem like she hates Faith but I know she doesn't.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy! When are you going to realize what's in front of you! I don't give a damn about you, slaying, or anything that could be associated with you! Fuck!" Faith says. "Look about what went down back there I'm-" she starts but Buffy cuts her off.

"Don't apologize to me." Buffy says. Faith looks a little shocked.

"I wasn't going to. If you'd shut the fuck up and let me say what I need to say you'd know that." Faith snaps at her. "Like I was sayin for alla that shit that went down I'm far from sorry. I did what I had to do. But I am sorry for one thing and that's you stabbin with my knife in order to get my blood for Fang but then usin your own. Wait no not exactly sorry bout that just sorry you are so fuckin stupid to do somethin like that." she says. The girl really knows how to push buttons.

"What do you mean you're sorry I'm stupid enough to do something like that?" Buffy asks back angrily. Faith sighs.

"You come and stab me for blood then use your own. Now you live with the fact you stabbed me for no reason." Faith says like she's explaining it to a small child.

"I stabbed you because you gave me no other choice. You had to be stopped!" Buffy replies. I know I should interrupt but it interesting. What? I need something to talk to Cordelia about.

"You sure about that?" Faith asks back in low voice. Buffy looks at her confused. "Are you sure **I **had to be stopped or the **image you** **had of me** had to be stopped?" Faith asks. Ok she should just come out and say what she needs to say. I'm not getting any younger.

"Faith you were dangerous. You were murdering and working for evil. Of course you had to be stopped." Buffy says back easily.

"Everything I do I do for a reason." Faith says with a shrug.

"Because you are psychotic?" Buffy asks. Faith stares at her for a long minute before answering.

"You can answer that question yourself. You're lookin in the right places for the answer to why I do things but your lookin in the wrong time." she says. Cryptic much.

"Cut the bullshit and answer me." Buffy says sounding annoyed. Faith smiles.

"The only way to answer why I did what I did in the past is to look back further than you allow yourself to." well that's so much more clear.

"Look I don't have time to play your games so I'm going to go with my first answer. You are psychotic." Buffy says.

"But you'll never know if that's true now, will you?" Faith says in return. I thought I knew mysterious but this girl can give me a run for my money.

"Oh I know. The evidence is right in front of me." Buffy says waving her hands around. Faith looks out the window then back to Buffy.

"Evidence isn't always the route to finding your answer." she says. Which now that I think about it is true. Evidence means nothing unless its solid.

"Why don't you tell us then?" I ask. She looks at me with a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You should already know." she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. You know this is probably the most intriguing conversations I've had in a long time.

"I mean that if things had happened differently you'd know already. But they didn't so you don't." she says with a shrug.

"Again what do you mean?" Buffy asks sounding more interested than annoyed.

"What's my last name?" Faith asks us out of the blue. We give her blank expressions. "When's my birthday?" she's met by more blank looks. "Why don't you know the answers?" she asks.

"You never told us." I reply. What is she getting at.

"Did you ever ask?" she asks. I shake my head and so does Buffy. "If you'd have asked you'd know why I teamed up with Richard." she says to us. She looks so sad.

"What does your last name and birthday have to do with you betraying us? We were your friends?" Buffy asks. I think I'm starting to understand.

"She didn't betray us because there was nothing to betray." I say. Buffy scoffs.

"Our trust and friendship." Faith just sighs.

"There was no friendship B. there was no trust either. If there were I woulda been at a whole lot more meetings than I actually attended and I wouldn't have reacted the way I did to Finch." Faith says getting angry.

"Yes there was. I trusted you Faith, its you who didn't trust. You who betrayed and ruined our friendship." Buffy says getting just as mad.

"Angel." Faith say and I automatically know what she wants.

"Buffy. Faith why don't you tell us what you mean exactly." I tell her. She closes her eyes.

"I mean that none of us were friends. If we were we'd know more about each other. And as far as trust goes you didn't trust me and I didn't trust you. If I did I woulda let you in when the whole Finch thing went down but I didn't and it fucked me up in the long run." she says. I notice how she's taking equal blame in this. Saying she didn't let them in and they didn't let her in.

"So you're blaming us?" Buffy asks.

"Fuck! Why are you so argh?! Listen to the words I'm saying. WE were not friends. WE didn't trust each other. WE meaning I'm as much to blame as you are." she says.

"So why didn't you trust us?" I asked.

"Same reason you didn't trust me probably. Scared to let somebody new in." she say like its no big deal.

"Whatever. Its to late now." Buffy says.

"Buffy its never too late." I tell her.

"Hey that's the name of a song I wrote." Faith says.

"Buffy its never too late?" I ask.

"No never too late." she says.

"You wrote a song?" Buffy asks with a raised eyebrow. Faith nods an reaches into her pocket and pulls out an I pod. She goes over to my computer and connects it and the music filters the room:

_'This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late'

she has an amazing voice. I didn't know she could sing and now I realize how much I actually know about her. Nothing.

"What made you right that song?" Buffy asks.

"It was my way of tellin myself not to give up on what I was doin." she answers back.  
"What were you doing?" I ask her.

"Searchin for Megan. It seemed like no matter how close I got I always missed her. After a while I started to give up and I wanted to die. Eventually that was all I wanted to do and when the feel became too much I wrote this and listened to it. Doesn't really do me any good no more though." She answers.

"Who is Megan?" Buffy asks.

"My daughter."

ok so as most of you know that song is not mine and faith didn't really like it. Its Never Too Late by three days grace. I'm not to sure but I think it fits her mood at the moment. What do you think? Please review. 


	3. Kate

BPOV.

She has a daughter. Wow. I never knew she had a little girl.

"What happened to her?" Angel asks. Faith looks away and then back to us with tears in her eyes.

"Y'know people always think I feared kakistos because I watched him torture my watcher to knew ends before he killed her but that aint it. Sure I wanted revenge for her death cus she was the mom I never had. That I'll never have." she paused.

"Because she's dead?" I ask. I remember saying something about her being dead.

"To me anyway. She said she didn't have a daughter named Faith, the day she said that she died to me. So yeah because she's dead." she says. "But the thing that scared me is the fact that he was pure evil. I mean I know vampire, no soul, evil he was in a level with pure bred demons. Like I think he was evil before he was turned. Because only someone like that would in anyway harm a child. Megan was only a year old when he took her. I don't know where too exactly but I know he said it was a hell mouth Never said which one. I came to sunnydale to do a personal search my brother, Max, as he likes to be called, is in Australia Boarding school has some advantages. My sister Alex is in Canada and my other sister, Kennedy is in england. Other than that we have private investigators searching everywhere. Hell mouth or not." she says. Wow. Ok lets review, what do I know about Faith...nothing. I never realized it until now.

"What does she have to do with the mayor?" I ask. I really don't know what her daughter has to do with her working for the mayor.

"When you were working for the mayor he paid you didn't he?" Angel asks. She nods. "He paid you a lot and the money you made plus your savings from any other time went towards paying for investigators. Because only the best would cost more than I imagine." Angel says. Its more of a statement than anything else. She nods again. Then she sighs.

"But then again nothin goes like ya plan it. Somethin went wrong he didn't like it no more money. No money means no investigators. My brothers and sisters can't pay for it. Their kids." she said. So that means she has no way of finding her daughter now.

"How much were you paying?" I asked her.

"All together? 6 hundred thousand a week." she says. Holy shit.

"Why so much? I'm sure you can get good ones for a reasonable price." Angel says.

"Not when your last name is Lehane." she says. Angel's eyes get huge. I mean real big like they're going to over take his skull.

"Whoa, THE Lehanes?" he asks her. Is there something I'm missing. Who are the Lehanes? She nods at him.

"THE Lehanes." she says with a sigh. He looks astonished. Then confused.

"Wait there isn't a Faith Lehane." he says. She sighs again.

"Faith is my first name but my parents always had me go by my middle name one of them anyway." she says. He looks at her for a second.

"Oh shit! You're Natalie?!" he asks her. She looks away. Then nods. Ok I'm confused.

"Ok where the hell did Natalie come from and who are the Lehanes?" I ask. Angel looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Only the richest and most famous family in the history of the United states and a couple other places." he says to me. Ok how come I've never heard of them. I give him a blank look.

"Wait I thought somebody and somebody else where the richest and most famous." he shakes his head.

"They were low key for a while until somebody found out that they are like descendants of some of the most famous icons in history." he says. I've still never heard of them and if Faith's family is so rich then why was she living in that motel room. Honestly right now I don't believe her.

"And we're supposed to believe you're part of that family?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I am **NOT** part of that family. I just got cursed with the misfortune of sharing a last name and DNA with those people. Sure some of them were ok but some of the latter generations are nothin more than money hungry pricks!" she yells getting angry. Well damn.

"Change your last name." I say and she lets out an irritated sigh.

"Wow Buffy I never thought of that. I mean I tried to get emancipated for a reason but I can't remember what." she says sarcastically.

"So what's stopping you now."

"Ya gotta be an adult if you're not emancipated. Or have your legal guardians sign some papers. Me, I'm 17 and anyway its like sealed somewhere in the family vault, with blood I might add, that if your a Lehane your stuck that way for life. Although we do have our aliases." she's only 17?

"I thought you were older." I say looking confused. She lets out a bitter laugh.

"Amazing how much you really do know. Tell me what else did ya think of me. Wait I know that I was a leather wearing, bad talking, bad ass slut who cared about nobody and nothin other than her own well being. And lets not forget you probably thought I was stupid. No I know you did especially when Angel and you pretended to let angel lose his soul. I knew it was fake for a few reasons actually. I didn't have to use the vast amount of intellect that I hide from everybody." so what if I thought that. Not like it wasn't true.

"Oh and you're going to tell me it wasn't all true? C'mon Faith you said so yourself you dropped out of high school ms get some get gone." I say to her. She smiles at me and this disturbs me.

"Never said I was stupid though. Nobody knew why I dropped out. Only my family." she says. Hmph. Like I'm supposed to believe she's some kind of genius who dropped out cause she was too smart. If I had to guess I'd say she's around 137 at the most.

"Why did you drop out?" Angel asks.

"Took an IQ test in eighth grade scored stupid high, got a chance to leave." she says with a shrug.

"What was your score?" she thinks for a moment.

"Don't remember exactly somewhere between 190 and 210." she says shrugging again. Then she gets this concentrated look on her face. "Wait no that's wrong. That was my second test given by the counsel, then it was like 150 something...yeah that's right."she says. She still doesn't seem sure but I guess it sounds close to accurate. Well damn she's smarter than I ever would have guessed. I'm about to say something when there is a knock at the door. Angel goes to get it and comes back in with some woman but he looks beyond pissed.

"You called the police?!" he asks Faith. She nods.

"I'm tired of runnin. I need to pay for what I did." she says finally turning around. "Kate? Whatcha doin here?" she knows this woman.

"You know her?" angel asks and she nods.

"I'm the lead detective on your case. Nobody is with me." skate says to Faith. For some odd reason I don't like how she's looking at Faith.

"Oh. Well I'm ready to go in and make my confession." Faith says holding her wrists out to be cuffed.

"No." kate says.

"What?" Faith asks confused.

"I said no." kate repeats.

"I know. I mean what the hell is wrong with you? I'm a criminal your a cop. Do your damn job." Faith says getting angry. Kate doesn't lose eye contact for a moment. She just shakes her head. "Look kate, you can't play favorites. Its against the law." Faith says sounding irritated. I'm confused. Angel looks like he is too.

"So is lying in a criminal investigation." Kate says.

"Will you just fucking arrest me?!" Faith yells.

"No." Is kate's calm reply. Faith nods and before I know it she has me in a choke hold. I try to break free but she's gotten stronger and I cant budge her.

"If you don't arrest me I will kill her." she says tightening her grip on my neck. When I stop struggling I realize she isn't even choking me. She's holding me in place?

"No you wont." kate says. I am seriously missing something. Oddly though I agree with kate. Faith won't kill me.

"Yeah the hell I will." Faith says. She's the worst liar.

"So what stopped you in sunnydale. C'mon Faith, how long have I known you? I know what you're capable of and pre meditated murder isn't one of them." kate says sounding so sure.

"I've done it once. With that professor." Faith says.

"Damn, has anybody ever told you that you are terrible at lying Erin." kate says shaking her head. Erin?

"I'm guilty of two murders, a few attempted murders assault and torturing another citizen. Wait would that be like battery or somethin? But that aint the point, you don't know shit kate." Faith says.

"I've known you longer than anybody else you've been in contact with and I know you like the back of my hand. Sure you may have tortured a man, threatened to kill people, assaulted a few others and killed a man, but none of them want to press charges. As for the dead man, you already handled that." kate says. I hear Faith sigh and she pushes me away.

"I've always hated you ya know." she says to kate as she flops down on the sofa. Kate goes to sit beside her. For a while Faith sits there with her head in her hands and kate with her back against the arm until Faith leans back into her. She just strokes Faith's arm for a moment before Faith turns burying her face in kate's chest and crying. I swear if she wasn't being helpful I'd beat kate for touching Faith.

Here's a quick update. Was this chapter pointless? Nah you'll see why in a few chapters. Well review like always. Pwease?


	4. The Phoenix

Kpov.

I'm laying here in Angel's bed with Faith. She's just broke down crying a few hours ago. This was finally her chance to just let it all out. Everything in her life caught up to her. The physical, emotional, and sexual abuse she faced during childhood, her parents disowning her when she was 13, life on the streets, her daughter being born when she had nowhere to go, watching her watcher die, her daughter being kidnapped, sunnydale and everything that happened there, I mean everything. She's been through so much and she's only 17. I've known her most of her life and I've seen her pull through everything. I guess in a sense time and time again she's reminded me of the Phoenix. The way she can go through all of this and still stand. But she's never the same as before. A new Faith comes to life. After every event she changes. Its like through all of this a part of the old Faith you may know now dies and a new part is born. You see where I get the analogy from now? Her brother calls her that from time to time. Sometimes he calls her Phoenix other times he calls her bird. Its not often though. Most of the time he'll call her Faith or Erin. I don't know why her parents gave her two middle names. Natalie doesn't even suit her if you ask me. And what's up with this Buffy girl. The original slayer. I see how she shoots me looks. I see the pain in her eyes Every time I touch Faith, which is often. I don't do it on purpose. Its a reassurance. To me and her. To let her know I'm not leaving her side and to let me know I've finally found her again. Yeah most of my thoughts are consumed by her. You noticed huh? Well at one time I was in love with her. But when I admitted my feelings they weren't returned. It was ok though. I still had her as a friend. We couldn't have been together anyway. I was too old for her. She was never once uncomfortable around me. Even when she was with my mother. Her watcher. She blamed herself for her death. And she blamed herself for Megan's kidnapping. I don't blame her at all. There was only so much she could do. She was only 15 at the time. After it happened she fled. Even though I wasn't around much because I mostly lived her, looking out for my dad and stuff, I still felt a connection to Faith. Like I should have been there too. But it wasn't the 'oh I'm in love with you so I want to wipe away all your pain' kind. It was more the 'I love you because your my friend and you need me' kind. So once she left and I found out I went to look for her. She never stayed in one place to long. At one point, she was in Decatur, ga, I think, her father met up with her again. She's not afraid of a lot but he is one of the things she is afraid of. She was there for about a month but I still missed her. When she landed in Oregon I started to give up hope. I knew that she obviously didn't want to be found by me. Or anybody else. So I stopped looking. But it doesn't mean I stopped caring. It amazes me that even after all this time she still trusts me. Right now she's hanging on to me like her life depends on it. People think that a slayer should be able to take care of themselves. Nah. They tend to forget the slayer is still just a girl. She's only human and she's usually a child when she's called. Faith was called at the young age of 14. she was still pregnant. As if she wasn't freaking out enough. But my mom and I were there as much as possible and trust was built. I came to know the Faith behind all the walls and the facade. Then I wanted her as more, but now she's a little sister that I have to protect from everyone and everything that wants to hurt her. I'm not in love with her anymore but I do love her. But I can see that Buffy is in love with her. She wants to beat the living shit out of me. Its almost funny how jealous she is. And you know I think, I'm almost positive, the feeling is mutual. We'll just have to wait and see. Buffy's standing in the door way. She keeps coming in to check on Faith. Make sure she's still here and not trying to escape. Or making sure we aren't doing anything. They'd make a cute couple. I know I shouldn't do this but nobody said I couldn't have fun. I'm just going to see how far I can push Buffy. Hehehe.

Bpov.

That Kate woman is really asking for it. Like seriously. She just leaned down and kissed Faith's forehead and then she smirked at me! Can you believe her? Oh keep smirking bitch, I'll enjoy wiping it right off your face. And what's up with those two? Faith is clinging to her like she's air or something. Uhgn. I just want to beat Kate to a freaking pulp and pull Faith into my arms. Although I'm not sure Faith would let me. She made it sorta clear earlier that she didn't like me. Or anything associated with me. She's not the touchy feely type I know that. But she let's Kate touch, and hug her. I know what your thinking. Don't be jealous she's your enemy remember. But I can't help it. Out of all the bad shit she's done I remember all the good. Like that time she came over at three in the morning because Dawn called her and said she had a nightmare about her dieing. She came over and stayed until the next morning. She watched Dawn while she slept. Or that time my mother was sick and she came over and took care of her with me. Not to mention the countless times she took over patrol for me. None of those things she had to do but she did. Because she cared. I just recently learned that even after she was working for the mayor, she still looked out for Dawn. Like those nights when Dawn would be outside when she wasn't supposed to be, Faith would be there to save her or keep her company. How can you hate someone who's done things like that? Maybe you could but I can't. I know I should because she hurt my friends, and she hurt me. And my mom. But mom has already forgiven her. Should I? I sigh and just stand in the doorway watching her and kate. Mostly her. She's sleeping but its far from peaceful.

Fpov.(dream)

"_bird?" I hear my brother call me. "Faith!" he yells._

"_Yeah?" I answer him. Turns and sees me and relaxes._

"_Fuck sis, you good? How ya feelin?" he asks. His Boston accent is thicker than mine. Actually he's the only one of us with a heavy accent. Mine was when I was little but it started to fade. Comes out when I'm pissed though._

"_5x5." I say with a shrug. _

"_So you straight?" he asks. He can never just ask how I am. He has his own way. _

"_Yeah. So what's the what? What you here for?" I ask him. He sighs._

"_New lead. Megan is somewhere close to you. Not too close though. I know you felt it from time to time right?" he's right. I did. But the feelin stopped._

"_Yeah but it like stopped right before my coma and I aint felt nothin since." I tell him. He nods thoughtfully. _

"_Go back. Take Kate witcha." he says._

"_How do you know about Kate?" I never told my family about her. _

"_Faith, how many dreams have we shared?" a lot._

"_A lot but it don't answer my question." I say crossin my arms over my chest._

"_When mom and pop first told you to motor you lived on the streets. You were tellin bout all that. Then you said some lady, Elizabeth, took ya in. I think that was her name. You said she had a daughter, Kate. Said you trusted her. I remember that." he tells me. Oh now I remember._

"_So Maxie boy, how ya been?" I ask him. _

"_You know me Phoenix, 5x5 an all that." he says. _

"_So you think I'm going to come out of this strong?" he nods. _

"_Hell yeah! I don't call you that for nothin!" he says. I nod. "I gotta motor, love ya sis." he says comin to hug me. _

"_Love ya too bro." then I wake up. _

_Exit dream..._

fuck! I'm like cold but warm at the same time. Fucked up feelin I tell ya that much. I look and see B glarin at Kate and Kate tryin ta look innocent. I look between them.

"Kate, what did you do?" I ask confused. She smiles.

"Nothin Erin." liar.

"Liar." I say. She just smiles even bigger. What the hell is goin on with this girl.

"She didn't do anything Faith. Are you ok?" B asks. Yeah like she cares. Probably wants me to rot in jail.

"5x5." I say standin up stretchin my muscles.

"cool. So what are you going to do?" Kate asks me. She's wonderin have I came to my senses yet. Even though my picture is all over the news she says alls I gotta do is go tell em the truth. Most of it just leave out the demon bits.

"I'm gonna talk to the police, then we are goin back to the hell mouth." her eyes widen.

"Bullshit!" her and B say at the same time. I sigh.

"Look, Max told me to go back, he thinks Megan is there so I'm goin." I tell them. I'm walkin out the room with those two behind me arguin. Don't know about what. I go and say my thanks to Angel. I tell him if he needs a slayer to call. B and Kate spend the ride to the station arguin about everythin they can think of. I wish they'd stop. The care doesn't even come to a complete stop when I jump out to get away from them. Then Kate's tellin me to be careful. B's tellin her not to tell me what to do. I'm askin the PTB how I got stuck with them. We all enter the station and I stop dead in my tracks. A face I wish I didn't have to see.

"Ah, Faith, how are you?" he asks. I nod.

"Just fine father. How bout you?" then we enter a deafenin silence. This just keeps getting better and better.

Ok ok ok. My wonderful readers who rock like everything that rocks. Please review. 


	5. Who

FPOV.

I seriously dislike that man. Like a lot.

"I'm doing fine princess. Thank you for asking." my father says.

"Why are you here?"i ask cutting to the chase. He looks shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Ugh.

"Why are you here breathin my air? Why are you still alive for that matter? Aren't you old enough to die from old age or somethin?" I ask him. He just chuckles.

"I'm here to have the charges against you dropped." he says with a sigh.

"Why ya helpin me?" I ask. He sighs again but I know why this time.

"Would you please use proper English? Would that hurt you?" he asks with a smile.

"Fine. Why are you assisting me in my time of need?" I ask.

"I'm your father. Its what I do." he says. I scoff. He kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant, and I haven't spoken to him since.

"Yeah you're real big on doin what your supposed to." I say sarcastically. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not." he says quietly. "Can I talk to you alone? Please Erin?" he asks. And finally I see tears in his eyes. I nod. He turns to an officer.

"We need an interrogation room all cameras and microphones off and no one and I mean no one is to watch our conversation." he say. The cop raises an eyebrow.

"Sir you can't jus-" but my dad cuts him off.

"That wasn't a question or a request. Get to it!" he yells. A few minutes later the cop comes back and we make our way in. little did I know this conversation was going to change a lot.

BPOV.

I have to say she looks like her father but at the same time she doesn't. Does that make sense? Its like...i don't know. My face must be showing what I'm thinking because Kate speaks up.

"She's an exact mixture of both parents. Don't see to many people like that. Always see someone who looks more like their mom or more like their dad, not the exact blend of them. I saw a picture of her family once. Beautiful people as you can see from Faith and her dad." she says. She's right. I look more like my mom than my dad. Dawn looks a lot like dad. But neither of us are like 'exact blends' of them. Nobody else I've met is. They look more like one parent than the other.

"Who does her daughter look like?" I ask. She looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Her." she says simply. Beautiful little girl then. Her and her father have been back there for a while and I'm getting a little worried. Then a boy, who looks a lot like Faith's dad, comes storming in. he's wearing an all black suit. Tie and all and he looks uncomfortable. He walks up to an officers desk.

"I'm looking for either Faith or Broderick Lehane." he says. He sounds calm but he doesn't look it.

"Sir, I can't give you information on the Lehanes. They are a very private family. You're going to have to leave."

"I know they're private just tell em that Max is out here." he says raising his voice slightly. He has a heavy accent.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the lady says. He closes his eyes.

"Ma'am my name is Maximilian Lehane, now will you please go and get one of them." he says very calmly.

"Do you have ID?" the woman asks. I see his eye twitch. I think he's losing patience. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an ID. "Sorry mr. Leehany this isn't valid identification." she says.

"Lehane ma'am. Its Lehane. And how is that not valid?" he asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Its an expired school ID." she says. I hear him mutter 'fuck.'

"Look I wasn't there to get a new one and any other identification is either with them or in Boston. So if you would please get my father. Its kinda important." he says. He sure is nice compared to the other two Lehanes I've met.

"Sorry sir. No can do." the woman says.

"I am not asking you I am telling you if you want you job or any other source of income I suggest you go and get my father!" he yells.

"Max!" I look up and see Faith and her father. Both looking highly amused.

"sorry dad, but the lady here wouldn't go get ya and I needed to tell ya the doctors need ya at the hospital." he says shooting the woman a glare. His father nods and begins to walk away. He stops at the door and throws Faith some keys.

"Max, you're living with your sister from now on." he says with a smile and turns to leave. Max turns to Faith and they share a smile and run out. Kate and I are right behind them. They stop at a very nice silver Mercedes.

"Nice car." I say. They look at me like I'm an alien.

"Nice car she says. Erin don't she know that this is a CL65 AMG. It is a coupe. Hasn't been released yet with-" Faith cuts him off.

"Max! I think ya lost em buddy." she says. I see Kate has the same blank and slightly loss expression I have. He sighs.

"Its a coupe with very nice rims." I give him a nod and a smile. "You're not datin either of them are ya? Cus if ya are how can ya date a chick that don't know her cars?" he asks. Faith gives a nervous laugh.

"No max I'm not dating either of them." then she turns to us. "Forgive him, he has a thing for rims and cars, although can't say I'm any better." she says turning back to her brother. "And you no more designin cars til ya get your own." he starts to whine following her to the trunk. Finally I notice her name is written in cursive on the side in black letters. She opens the trunk and I think this car cost more than anything I've seen. She has to do a hand scan to get the trunk completely open! When its finally open they look at each other.

"Can you say boo yah?" she asks.

"Ah boo yah." he responds. Now I'm a little curious as to what that conversation with her father was about. She's in a better mood.

"Yo Kate, you comin' right?" Faith asks Kate.

"Um yeah." she replies.

"You stayin or ya gonna motor when its all done?" Faith asks. Kate seems to think.

"Well I'd leave of course. I have a job here." she says to Faith. What the hell is she digging for?!

"What if I gave ya a job?" Faith asks. Kate looks skeptical.

"What kind of job?"

"You could work for me like in a professional field or you could be Megan's nanny seein as how I trust ya and all. Pay'll be good, flexible hours, dental plan, free food, can't beat it." Faith says. Kate chuckles.

"So you're staying in sunnydale and you want me to stay too?" she asks. Faith raises her head then max starts digging around in the trunk.

"Pretty much. It'd be great to have you around." she says with a shrug.

"Alright. But what about the 'gang' and all of that?" kate asks.

"What about em? They don't want me there who gives a shit. Not like its their city or nothin." no say what you really feel about the situation.

"Sunnydale has one slayer. It doesn't need two, there are other hell mouths." I say crossing my arms over my chest. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You got a point?" she asks.

"Sunnydale is my turf and once you get your daughter I don't want you on it." I say coldly. She just laughs.

"Sunnydale is my city. If I want to be there I will be. I'm gonna be there. Sorry if ya don't like it Revlon." she says and max almost chokes with laughter.

"First off, I am a natural blond, and secondly sunnydale isn't your city." I say. How dare she imply that I'm not natural.

"Legally sunnydale belongs to me. Everything the mayor owned, as listed in his will, goes to me. So sunnydale and a whole lotta other shit is mine. Sorry to burst your bubble herbal essence." she says. I am natural.

"I'm natural!" I say. She chuckles.

"You wanna ride back to Fangs to pick up what ever you drove here?" she asks. Considering we drove kate's car here I guess I should say yes.

"Sure what ever." I say. She nods.

"Alright. C'mon guys." she says. Max is automatically in the front seat and he starts doing the very childish thing and annoying poor Faith. I can't help the small smile that slides onto my face when I think about her living so close to me. Who knows. Maybe we can do this right.

Betcha wanna know what they talked about dontcha? Well you may find out soon. Only an update will tell...


	6. Conversations

FPOV.

Have ya ever just wanted to beat your little brother with a...whatever you can find? Oh you have too? Good it aint just me. You think its like natural or somethin? People say your supposed to wanna beat your younger sibling up. Don't know. I've always wanted to beat my brother and sister. Hmm. Gotta look into that.

BPOV.

Well the car ride back to Angel's was interesting. Found out information I'm sure I never would have known otherwise. Max just has a way with words. I think that was the most memorable conversation I've heard:

"Hey Erin, when did you get your braces removed?" he asked. Faith choked on her juice she was drinking.

"My what?" she squeaked. Oh that is the cutest sound she's ever made. Shut up I'm love sick.

"Your braces. Ya remember way back when, you coulda been considered a nerd if ya wasn't so 'adorable' as granma put it." he said.

"You wore braces?" I asked incredulously. Max just nodded.

"Yeah she wore glasses too. Cute little monster she was." he said. I could see Faith glaring daggers into the side of his head.

"You know I will push you out of my car into oncoming traffic." she said to him. He just laughed. "You laughin im serious." that just made him laugh harder. She was grumbling something about wanting to beat him with his own shoe or something like that.

"Hey why don't you wear colored contacts?" he asked after a while. She shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I just...clear works better I guess." she said. He nodded. "Why do you wear colored contacts?" she asked him. He has contacts? Never would have guessed it.

"Eh, nobody believed I was a Lehane cus I didn't look like nobody hardly. 'cept dad but he started wearin brown contacts and I got tired of glasses. Gotta admit now I look a whole lot like mom though." he said. "Hey Buffy wanna see a picture of Faith as a kid?" he asked. Then when Faith reached over and hit him in the back of the head he started laughing. She was an adorable kid. Really she was. He finally managed to show me the pictures. She was really just too cute for words.

"Alright B. you wanna have your car sent back to sunny hell and ride with us or do ya wanna drive on you own?" she asked after we pulled up to Angel's. I know I've been a bitch to her but I want to ride with her.

"I want to ride with you guys bu-" she cut me off.

"Aight, while Max is hopefully showerin I'll call a driver or somebody trust able and have them follow us. Kate do you need to get anything?" she asks.

"Yeah I need to stop by my apartment and get some cloths and call my boss and a few o-" she cut her off too. She obviously has a thing for doing that. Somebody should tell her its rude.

"Don't sweat it. We'll go shopping when we get to sunnydale and you can make all you phone calls from there. Don't worry bout a thing." she said getting out followed by Max. they went to the back and she handed him a sports bag and we all made our way up to Angel's apartment. He answered the door with a smile until he saw Max. then he just looked surprised.

"Wow...you're Maxwell Lehane." this made his eye twitch. Guess he hates being called maxwell.

"Maximilian. My name is Maximilian. Not maxwell." he says in a calm patient voice.

"Hey Fang do ya mind if Maxie boy here catches a shower?" Faith cuts in.

"Uh, no not at all." he says ushering us all inside. Max makes his way to the bathroom and we all sit out in an semi awkward silence. I look up and notice that Faith and Angel seem to be having a silent argument. And from the looks of it Angel is winning. She looks like she's pleading with him not to do something. Finally she sighs and grumbles a few choice words.

"Buffy I'm...i'm sorry." she says. This shocks me but I'm not going to bitch and moan about it. Its all I really wanted.

"Me too." I say looking down.

"S'all 5x5 we did what we had too. Past is past can we just leave it there?" she asks holding out her hand for a truce.

"Agreed." I say shaking her hand firmly.

FPOV.

When we shook hands I felt like my whole body was tingling. No! No no no! I was supposed to be over her! You know something heart me and you got a problem. You aint s'pose to belong to nobody so why does she have control over you? Hmm? Don't blame the groin. It'll get in trouble later. What? Oh shh..Angel is sayin somethin.

"Was that so hard Faith?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Nah soul-boy. It wasn't that bad. But I'm not apologizin to the scooby gang. I'll apologize to Mrs. S, Dawn, and Tara but that's it." I say. I'm not apologizin to nobody else.

"Fine by me I never really liked them anyway." he says.

"Angel!" Buffy and kate say at the same time.

"Ohhhh soul-boy you in trouble.." I say in a little kid voice.

"Faith its not nice to pick on somebody in trouble." Kate says.

"Sorry kate." I mumble. We all chill until the pretty boy finally emerges. All clean and shiny.

"Hey Erin I got a problem." he says walkin over to me with his hand over his eye.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He kneels in front of me and moves his hand.

"My contact broke in my eye and I can't get the other part out." he says. I lean forward until I can see better. I instantly see the part and I can tell the kid is mega uncomfortable.

"Come on." I say standin up. I walk with him back into the bathroom and take my eye drops out of my pants pocket. "Alright you gonna have ta sit on the toilet or somethin." he nods and sits on the toilet lid and tilts his head to look at me. I drop two drops in his eye and it mixes with the moisture already there. He starts to tear up and it slides right on out.

"Fuck that was the only pair I got with me." he says.

"Just wear you glasses til we get you some more." I say and I know he don't want too. When ever he wears his glasses nobody believes we're related. The only resemblance is dimples and our hair, when he doesn't dye his. He's a spittin image of my dad. My sister, she looks just like our mom. Dark eyes, dark hair. Max, dark brown almost brunette hair and green eyes. Some people say between my mom's and dad's eye color I shoulda had hazel eyes. Probably true but oh well. Didn't work out like that.

"So what did you and pops talk bout?" he asks as we walk out.

"Just cleared some shit up...come on guys I'm ready to get back. Our old driver is downstairs waitin for the car keys B." I say. She nods and we all walk out.

"Ok. Anything specific?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yeah." I take a breath. "All of that that went down before wasn't exactly his doin. Ma she...well you know how she is...she did somethin to him." I say.

"So he wouldn't'a kicked ya out?" he asks tryin to get some clarity.

"Nah. Also he said he'd give me a hint of where to look for Megan but he didn't. Least I don't think so." I say thinkin back.

"What'd he say after that?" he asks.

"He just said that its somewhere that me, you, and Kennedy have all been when we were younger." I tell him. Then a light bulb goes off.

"Military school." we say at the same time. Then I think; are there any military schools close by?

"But aint none close to here and she is close to here." he says. We think for a minute.

"What about the initiative?" I ask.

"That demon huntin military base thingy?" he asks. I'm glad that Buffy aint around. To find out we are bout to be in good with her boy wouldn't sit too well.

"Yeah. What'cha think?" he nods.

"Sounds reasonable but why? I mean what would they want with her?" he asks. I give him a look. "Oh." he says.

"But we aint got no proof so we can't just go bussin up in the place." he nods.

"We'll figure it out." he says and gets in the car. I get in next and before I pull off I Angel has a question for me:

"What are you?" he asks with his brow furrowed.

"Somethin you don't wanna cross." I say with a wink and drive off.

Well aren't we making some developments. Don't worry I'm getting to the fuffy. Eventually. Keep ya shirts and stuff on.


	7. Tara Knows Somethin

FPOV.

So we're just out side sunnyhell. Be enterin the city right..about...now.

"Faith do you know where the magic shop is?" Buffy asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Need me to drop you off?" I ask her.

"I was hoping you'd come and tell the gang you're staying. You know so they can start to get used to it." she says. Eh whatever.

"Sure. Max be nice." I say. I know he's gonna have somethin impolite to say bout somebody.

"Aint I always?" he asks tryin ta sound like the innocent teenager he aint.

"No." I say. He sight.

"I will try. I make no promises." he says. I nod. Its good enough for me. Not too long after we come into this small beyond small town we're at the magic shop. Buffy and kate are standin in front of me and Max. we all walk in and all conversation stops.

"Well that's unattractive." Max says.

"What?" Buffy asks.

"That." he says pointin at Riley's face. You better believe me and Kate crack up.

"Max!" she scolds him.

"What?! Hell I'm bein nice what more d'ya want?" he asks. I shake my head and pat him on the back.

"That wasn't nice bud." I say. He shrugs.

"Hey you can't blame me because he's ugly." he mumbles just loud enough for me, Kate, and B to hear.

"That's Buffy's boyfriend. Be nice Maximilian" I say tryin to be serious. He looks at Riley.

"She went from sugar ta shit I tell ya that much." he says shakin his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asks.

"Well Angel was cute but him well he's...you know." he says.

"He's what?" Kate asks provoking him. She really shouldn't.

"Ugly." max whispers like its some kinda conspiracy.

"Excuse me I'm in the room you know." beefstick says finally speakin up.

"He even sounds annoying." max says exasperatedly.

"Maxi-" he cuts me off before I use his whole name. Only me and Kennedy and dad can do it and he'll know he's in trouble.

"Fine. Fine. Sorry dude." he says but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Well now that that's out of the way, Buff mind telling us why there is a psychotic murdering bitch here with one of the most famous kids in america." Xander says.

"Oh yes I recognize him. He is extremely wealthy. His name is maxwell or something." some blond chick I don't know says.

"Faaaitthhh." he whines.

"His name is Maximilian and he hates it when people call him maxwell so just call him max." I say. Poor kid he's been goin through most of his life correctin people and sometimes it still don't help.

"That doesn't answer what he's doing with you and why you're here, where you're not wanted I might add, and not in jail where you belong." Red says. I walk over to the table they're at. I know I shouldn't but I wanna fuck with em a little. So I leave my answer vague.

"Came back to finish what I started. Oh yeah, um...Tara that's your name I wanna apologize to you. About before. I was a real bitch to ya and ya didn't deserve it you were never a part of my problems and I'm seriously sorry." I say. I said some fucked up shit and hurt her feelins. I'm real sorry for that.

"Its ok." she says. See she doesn't stutter to much. Oh I know what she's doin. She's readin my aura. Guess she finds somethin cus she lets out a barely audible gasp and her eyes get a little wider. I just smile and wink at her. Yeah baby. But no need to be afraid or nothin. Don't plan on hurtin nobody I don't gotta.

"What do you mean came back to finish what you started? Haven't you ruined enough lives already?" Red asks. That statement hurt. I shouldn't but it did. Guess cus I know its my fault my little girl's life is ruined.

"I meant exactly what I said so get fuckin used to it cus I aint goin nowhere." I say. Her eyes widen. I sigh. "Stop bein so damn scared. I aint gonna kill ya. Unless I have to o'course." I say. Then I walk back over to where my brother is.

"You don't belong here Faith. You should just leave before you cause anymore problems." beefstick

"I don't remember askin for your input." I say. He really don't wanna fuck with me.

"Well I'm giving it. I'm not going sit back and let you hurt Buffy anymore." he says. Ohhhh feeling ballsy are we.

"I aint here to hurt nobody so back the fuck off before I give you a personal face lift." I say stepping up a little. Yeah I'll tango with ya. Just try me.

"I'm not afraid of you I will put you down." he says through gritted teeth.

"And I will introduce my foot to yo' ass." I say. Farm boy you really don't wanna do this. Then I see somethin flash in his eyes and he backs down. Just barely.

"That's alright. Everyone has a weakness and I'm sure I know yours." he says just loud enough for me and only me to hear. B didn't even pick up on it. That's when I know. He knows where she is. I should really contain myself but I can't. I lung at him and start poundin on him.

"Erin calm down! Calm down!" Max says pullin me back. I'm swingin wildly and Kate barely manages to dodge my blows.

"See Buffy! She's psycho! She needs to be in jail!" I hear someone yell but I'm focused on the farm boy who's layin down bloody and smirkin at me. You look triumphant now but I'll fuckin lay you down like a vet does a dog.

"You just declared war farm boy." I say. Max pulls me roughly by my arm to get me out of there before I fuckin end him. He, Kate and I all go to the house the mayor bought me. He said if the ascension came through I had a place to go when I found my daughter. It's a six bedroom y'know all the other rooms for what ever but right now. They are gonna be used for plannin and livin.

BPOV.

She just fucking lost it on Riley. But I don't think it was for no reason. I'm actually positive she had a reason. Everyone is saying things that I don't want to hear. So I stop it.

"Shut up!" I yell. They all pause.

"Buffy that psycho attacked me! Tell me you're going to do something!" Riley yells. No I'm not.

"What did you say to her?" Tara asks. She's quiet but I can tell she's pissed. I wonder why. She had better not be crushing on Faith. Oh no blondie. We are going to have problem.

"Tara, Faith doesn't need a reason to attack. She just does. She's bad. Its who she is." Willow says. If only she knew.

"She's not bad. She wouldn't hit him for no reason. He said something inappropriate." Tara says with confidence.

"Yes she is Tara. Look you weren't here before. She gets off on hurting people." Xander says.

"She never wanted to hurt us." I say. Willow scoffs.

"No she wanted to kill us." she says.

"No she didn't." I whisper.

"Buff come on lets be realistic, if you hadn't stopped her we would all be dead by now. She's evil and nothing more." Xander says. I don't want to tell them. That's her business. But I need to defend her.

"So when are you going to kick her ass." Riley asks.

"She's not." Tara says. Talk about makin your opinion know.

"And just why not?" Riley asks.

"She doesn't need too." she replies.

"Well she's crazy and she tried to kill us and she just tried to rearrange Riley's face. If that's not enough then lets go with the fact she's hmm...evil!" Xander says. Tara takes a deep breath.

"She was never evil she just did what she had too." she says. They look a little lost and I'm wondering just how much she knows.

Really quick but I'll update soon. Oh and don't fret you'll find out what Faith is soon enough.


	8. Same Song Different Person

MPOV.

So yesterday my sister had a little altercation with that Riley dude. Buffy's boyfriend. For now anyway. I don't know what he said to Faith but it pissed her off. She was hittin him hard but she wasn't usin her slayer strength or nothin like that. Dude these scooby gang people annoy me already. Faith is tryin to steer clear of them. She wants nothing to do with em and seems the feeling is way mutual. S'cool with me though. I just came here to go to school, find my niece, and live my life. Any other shit I could care less about. Me and her are on our way to see Buffy's mom. We left Kate at home. She said she has some loose ends to tie up since she's apparently staying with us. She's aight. She don't make me wanna break her face in and she's cool with Faith. Hell even Buffy is on her way to cool with Faith. I wonder how long they gonna dance around each other. Anybody with eyes could see they love each other. But then again some people don't see what's in front of them.

"So why did you leave your last school?" Faith asks breakin the silence. I don't wanna tell her and have her think I'm a wimp but I don't wanna lie. Fuck it I need to face it. I'm a pussy who don't stand up for himself. But I'll fuck you up if you come at my sisters wrong. What kinda shit is that?

"I uh... I got bullied and got tired of it." I say in a low voice. She swerves for a minute. Yep she thinks I'm a wimp Definitely. Fuck. She had all kindsa respect for me and I think I just lost it all.

"Seriously?" she asks lookin at me. I look down but I nod. She's pullin over. Probably to do the same thing mom did. Tease me. I sigh but still don't look up. Instead I look out the window. I can feel her lookin at me. She waits a few minutes before she grabs my chin to make me look at her.

"Dude that's ok. Alotta people get bullied." she says. She's got like a mom voice. Is it weird that I see my sister as more of a mom than my real mom?

"But a lot of people also defend themselves." I say. She looks at me like she's tryin to read my mind or somethin.

"Was it physical or verbal?" she asks. Believe it or not she gives good advice and stuff.

"Both. Mostly verbal." she nods already knowin what it is.

"So people still refer to you as 'the fake Eminem' or white boy who wanna be black?" she nailed it. And ya know shit like that hurts regardless of who's sayin it to who. Race aint got shit to do with who you are.

"Yeah. I mean I can see-" I start but she cuts them off.

"Don't. Don't defend them." she sighs. "Look Max they don't have a right to talk about you because they're ignorant pricks who think everybody should fit into a certain stereotype. So what you love rap and hip hop music. So what you wear baggy cloths and fitted caps. It don't matter cus Max is always gonna be who you are. No matter what nobody say and don't try to change who you are to make anybody else happy. You deserve to be happy and you can't do that unless you're yourself." she tells me. That's sorta what Kennedy said but I didn't wanna stay. I really wanted to get away from the stuck up kids in the neighborhood and Boston. And boarding school. Hated it there.

"So you don't think I'm some kinda wimp for not stickin up for myself?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Nope. Just you. You don't like to fight and you don't like altercation so you walked away. You were just bein you. Gotta say you're a pretty cool kid." she says.

"I am not a kid. I'm a teenager thank you very kindly." I say foldin my arms over my chest.

"Uh huh. Look in the glove compartment. I got ya somethin." she says. Yay. A present. I open it up.

"Dude where in the hell did you get a black and silver lined fitted at? These haven't been released yet!" I exclaim. What I like hats. And shoes. Hats and shoes. Yep. She just smiles.

"I got connections now come on." she says opening her door. "And leave the hat. It doesn't match your outfit." she says. She's right. I'd stand out considerin I'm wearin black and blue. Then I just throw black and silver in? Nuh uh careless. We walk up to the front door of what I'm assumin is the Summers residence. I like it. Its normal lookin. A blond lady answers the door and she looks shocked then she smiles.

"Hello Faith." she says.

"Hey Mrs. Summers. Look I just want to apologize for what I did to you. I'm really really sorry about and even though you have no reason to wanna forgive me I At least had to say sorry." she says. Mrs. Summers looks at her before speaking.

"I believe you Faith. And I forgive you. I wasn't seriously hurt so I'm not going to hold a grudge. Now who is this handsome young man hiding behind you?" she asks. Yeah I'm hidin behind Faith. I'm shy around adults.

"Mrs. Summers this is my brother Max, Max this is Joyce Summers Buffy's mom." Faith says. She ushers me around her and I look up and shake joyce's hand.

"Nice to meet ya Mrs. Summers." she looks at me a little closer then she recognizes me.

"Oh my, you're Max Lehane aren't you?" she asks. Why does this happen everywhere. Why am I in a famous family. I nod.

"Yes ma'am." she smiles warmly at me letting my hand go.

"Well Max its nice to meet you too and please call me Joyce like I keep telling that sister of yours to." she says.

"Ok." I say smiling.

"Sorry Mrs. Su- Joyce." Faith says.

"Its alright dear. Now come on in, I hope you're hungry. Faith, Dawn is anxious to see you." she says. Hmm. I wonder who this Dawn chick is. Faith smacks the back of my head. I give her a what the hell look and she shakes her head. I sigh. Take all the fun out of meetin new chicks.

"She's Buffy's little sister." oh well I guess I'll just leave her alone then. Wonder if she could use a new friend. Some brunette girl comes bouncing down the stairs and stops in front of me and Faith.

"I'm sorry." Faith says. The girl eyes her for a minute.

"Forgiven. Ohmigawd. Your Maximilian Lehane. You're cuter in person." she says lookin at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"Dawn, my brother Max. Max my buddy Dawn." we shake hands and move into the kitchen. Ooh cookies. I'm about to attack when I receive three distractions. One is Faith swattin the back of my head.

"No sweets." she says. The other is Mrs. Summers poppin me like I'm four.

"None before lunch." and Buffy walking in the back door with the scooby gang. I roll my eyes and look at Faith.

"Hey Mrs. Summers we're just gonna motor. I'll come visit soon." she says tryin to get us outta here.

"No now sit down." Joyce says.

"Bu-"

"Sit." and Faith sits. Funny stuff here.

"Haha. Aww is Erin poutin. Look at her aint she cute." I say in a baby voice.

"Max stop taunting your sister." joyce says to me.

"Alright." I say sitting down beside my sister. She sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same.

"You two stop before I separate you." man she's such a mom. Willow and Xander sit far away. While Tara sits close to us. Riley stands by the door and Buffy goes to the fridge. That blond chick, whats her face, just looks at us.

"I'm Anya." she says holdin out both her hands to me and Faith.

"The vengeance demon?" we ask at the same time. She looks proud.

"Yes." she says.

"Wicked." we say.

"You can't have Xander." we both turn and look at him.

"No worries. We don't want him." we both say. Damn this is freaky.

"Good." she says with a smile then sits beside Dawn. Strange. No unique is the word. One of a kind. Joyce turns from her sandwich making getting tired of the awkward silence we're in.

"If you have problems with each other settle them now because no one is leavin or eating until its done." she says in her mom voice. And damn if me and Faith don't respect her more than we respect our ma.

"Alright lets get this done. I don't like the way y'all treat my sister ya dig. So I'ma have ta ask ya to lay off or at least try to lay off." I say. I mean its the most I can ask right. Not like I can force them to understand what they don't know. And Faith don't plan on tellin em. Don't really blame her.

"Well if your sister wasn't a murdering psycho slut who betrays good people because she's fucked up then we wouldn't say how we feel." willow says. She's got balls I'll give her that.

"Look. I am askin nicely. You don't know nothin bout me or my sister so you can't understand so lay off. You don't bother us we don't bother you. Simple as." I say. I can see Faith tryin to keep her cool too.

"Oh boo fucking hoo. You two grow up two rich spoiled brats and one turns out to be a second string slayer and the other is an Eminem wanna be." Riley says.

"Look you piece of shit. I'm tryin real hard to keep my temper in check but you is really fuckin with my self control. We didn't grow up spoiled brats, my sister aint no second string slayer she just as good as Buffy and I aint no fuckin Eminem wanna be. She shut the fuck up cus aint none of this got anything to do with you!" I say steppin in his face.

"Max. its 5x5 everybody need to say how they feelin." Faith says. I close my eyes and take deep breath and I back off. I sit back down and I notice joyce isn't makin a move to stop nothin.

"Well I don't feel safe with Faith in town." Xander says.

"Oh well hire a bodyguard." I say.

"Not all of us are rich." he replies.

"I'm not rich either so don't feel bad." I say and I'm not.

"Oh yeah right. You were probably born with a golden spoon in your mouth."Willow says.

"Actually you don't wanna know how I was born but I guarantee that wasn't it. I'm not rich my parents are. My sister is. I don't have a dime to my name." I say. Its sadly true. Me and Kennedy are broke. We live off the parentals. And now I live off Faith.

"Well isn't that unfortunate." Riley says.

"No not really. I'm doin good without all the money." I say.

"I'm sure you are. All you have to do and mommy and daddy get their precious little boy whatever he wants." he says. Count to ten. Count to ten. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. ok.

"Whatever." I mutter.

"Hey Mrs. S, do you mind if I sent Max home?" Faith asks.

"Don't worry bout it Erin. I'm 5x5." I say. She gives me a look and I nod. She finally sits back.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. Sorry if you don't feel safe with me around but I aint leavin. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." Faith says. I lean back and close my eyes. I'm just going to listen for a while.

"Why are you even here? There are so many other places you can terrorize. I think you've caused enough damage here." Xander says.

"Same song, different person. Look I got personal business here, I'm gonna handle it then me and my brother and my crew are gonna live here. I'm not sayin this again. I'm not leavin." ah. Tell em sis.

"But you're not welcome here." willow says.

"Actually I am seein as this **IS** my city and all. You killed the mayor who founded it, it all went to me. So yeah I'm welcome here." she says. Yep. So true so-

"Aaaahhhhh!" fuck. Pain. Pain. Fuck it hurts.

"Max. max wake up. C'mon dude." I hear Faith just before she starts to sound distant and finally I don't hear anything. This can't be good.

FPOV.

Fuck. This is bad. Well maybe bad. Lemme think, he ate a regular breakfast, nothin was spoilt or nothin like that, not too much sugar, took his medicine. Fuck I don't know whats wrong with him. I pick him up and make my way to the car.

"Where are you going?!" Buffy yells.

"Hospital!" I yell back runnin out the door. I get him settled in the back makin sure he aint gonna fall out th seat or nothin. Just when I crank up the car I get a call from my dad:

"Faith, don't take him to the hospital. He's fine. But...your mother is dead." so that can only mean...

dude I love writing cliffhangers. Its so fun. Oh yeah the bullying Max got and stuff was inspired by my best friend whose like a brother to me. He used to get bullied and stuff cus the kids where we went to school mostly saw stereotypes. So yeah the character max was sorta inspired by him.


	9. Truths Revealed

BPOV.

I'm watching her from the front porch. She's on the phone now. She turns and looks back at her little brother. She hangs up and rests her head on the steering wheel. That's when I make my decision She needs me. Maybe not me directly but I'm going to be there. I'm about to walk off the porch when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Riley.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I'm still not really sure what he said to Faith but I will find out. But right now more important things to worry about.

"I'm going to see if everything is alright." I say and try to move but he tightens his grip.

"Buffy I'm sure she can handle things. She's an adult." he says.

"Not yet she isn't. And she needs someone." I tell him.

"Buffy why are you trying to hard to defend her. She hurt you and everyone you care about." he says.

"Move your hand before I **remove** your hand." I say. He moves it then and I walk off the porch. She's trying to keep it together. I open the driver door and touch her shoulder.

"Faith?" nothing. "Faith look at me." it takes a moment but she does. She has tears streaming down her face and its breaking my heart.

"He's ok. We'll be leavin in a-" I shake my head.

"No. if you're sure he doesn't need a hospital you can put him in my room." I tell her. She shakes her head. "Faith, its ok. Lets get him inside." she looks at me before sighing. She turns off the engine and moves to get him out but I stop her. "I'll get him." she nods but doesn't leave. I understand her concern. I think I'd be the same way if it were Dawn. We get him upstairs and I lay him gently on the bed. He looks like he's sleeping peacefully. He automatically turns and grabs mr Gordo He reminds me of a little kid curled up to their favorite teddy bear right now.

"Sorry. If he doesn't hold somethin familiar in his sleep he'll have nightmares." she says kneeling beside the bed.

"How is mr. Gordo familiar?" I ask confused. He's never met him.

"Your scent. He recognizes the scent so its familiar." she says.

"But like you'd have to have super duper smelling or something to pick up my scent on him. He was just washed and dried earlier today." I say. She takes a deep breath.

"We aren't human. Although you might not believe what we are." she says. Ok Buffy is confused.

"Well what are you?" I ask softly. I want to show her that even though she doesn't think so that she can trust me.

"We're gods." she says simply. Yeah right.

"Gods?" I ask with laughter in my voice.

"Laugh if ya want but its true. Me and you both know that slayer or not I shouldn't be alive." she says standing up facing me.

"That's not true we both know a slayer would survive all of the stuff we've been through." I say. A god? Faith. I don't see it.

"Buffy, I was stabbed through the freakin liver with who knows how much more damage to internal organs, I fell like off a freakin roof the was kinda high and hit the bed of a truck, it took the ambulance almost half an hour to arrive and by the time I got there I had lost almost all my blood and I fractured my skull. There was swelling in the brain. We both know not even you would have survived that." she says. I still find it hard to believe.

"Well your just a lucky slayer." she shakes her head.

"Buffy slayers can't initiate slayer dreams. Yet I pulled you into one. Didn't that seem a little I don't know odd? And after I tried to kill you?" she shakes her head. None of this proves anything.

"So why am I stronger than you?" I ask. She smiles.

"You're not. But I never wanted you seriously hurt." she says.

"Whatever." I say. She just shakes her head and kneels back beside the bed. I shouldn't believe her because well that's like the most bogus story I've ever heard. But my heart...its telling me its true.

"So why-"

"Because I don't get all my powers until my dad dies. Max just got some of his cus our mom is like officially dead." she says. How did she know I was going to ask about them?

"I thought gods were immortal?" she shakes her head.

"Common misconception." she says. Ok not making sense.

"Huh?" she sighs.

"My family we are...they've been...we're not immortal just very very hard to kill. But we do have very very extended life spans. And don't look at me like that I'm really only 17." she says. I'm still not following.

"So you're like a full blown Goddess or whatever with no powers?" I ask. She shakes her head and chuckles.

"I'm a full blown Goddess God whatever with no useful powers." this is crap. "Same thing I thought when my dad first told me." she says. Wait she can hear my thoughts. "Yeah I can. Sorry." she says looking away sheepishly. "I usually tune out peoples thoughts." she says going to sit with her back to the wall under the window. I wonder...

"So we could have an entire conversation without me having to say a word?" she nods.

"Yep. What you want to?" she asks sounding a little shocked. I nod. "Ok." she says gesturing for me to go. 'what did Riley say to you yesterday?' I thinks. She sighs.

"Its more what he implied. But not in so many words he basically told me he knew where my daughter was." she says.

'and all you could think to do was pound his face in?' I ask.

"What would you have done? You've been lookin for your kid for damn near three years and somebody implies they not only know where she is but they're gonna use it against you." she has a point.

'sorry. What can I do to help?' I think

"Right now? Just...just have my back." she says. I sit beside her. "Why are you even with him?" she asks after a few moments.

'he's everything I wanted.' I think to her. She chuckles. 'what?' I ask.

"Notice you said wanted. Past tense baby." she says sure of this.

'I still want him.' she looks at me for a few minutes. Just studying me.

"Because you think the one you really want don't want you." she says. I'm about to get up and run but she catches my wrist. "Don't worry B. I wont say nothin bout it to nobody. They'd freak if they knew you were in love with me." she says. She's so calm about this.

'how can you be so calm? You find out your enemy is in love with you and your calm. And how did you know?' she smiles when I think these questions frantically.

"Well...you don't exactly censor your thoughts. You probably didn't even realize you were thinkin it. And you're not my enemy. You just proved that by lettin me stay here and keepin me company. Took my mind off worryin and I appreciate it." she says.

'that doesn't answer why you're so calm.' I think calming down myself. She just smiles again.

"I just am." she says with a shrug. She lays her head on my shoulder and this is the first time I think she's ever been comfortable around me enough for physical contact. Other than dancing or something. And it feels good.

"Why don't you want me?" I whisper out loud. She raises her head.

"Never said I didn't. I do. I really do but I can't." she says.

"Why can't you be with me?" I ask slightly louder. This is moving fast but...i'm ready for this. For her. She shrugs.

"Number of reasons. We shouldn't be lovers before we're friends, I got a lot goin on, you got a boyfriend, dating a god is dangerous on a hella levels." she says.

"We can work through that. I'm sure we can. We'd be together and build not only a relationship but a friendship too, I'd be there for you I'm here for you, and I'll dump Riley. As for the dangers, I'm a slayer I face danger already. I can handle a little more." I say. Now that I know she wants me and we have a slight chance I have hope and I'm not giving up. She shakes her head.

"But it wouldn't be right. We have a lot of issues to work through before we can even think of bein together. I hurt you a lot and I hurt people you care about. There isn't any trust here and if that aint here we can't do nothin." she says.

"Bu-" she puts a finger on my lips.

"Stop. Don't worry. If we're meant to be it'll happen. You just have to be patient and let this happen like its supposed to. If you rush it, you'll get hurt." she says. She's right and I know it but that doesn't mean I feel any less rejected.

"But what if it isn't meant to happen?" I ask in a low voice. She thinks for a moment.

"Then we'll be friends. Don't think this is a rejection. This is just me askin you to wait. Can you do that?" she asks I nod.

"Yes. I can wait and let this take its course." I tell her. No matter how much I don't want to.

"Thanks." she says putting her head back on my shoulder. A little time passes and her breathing evens out. Glad I could be her pillow. But when I think about it, I'd be her pillow whenever she needs one. Dawn peaks her head in.

"Everybody left a little while ago. Mom wanted me to see if you two were hungry and how Max was?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No I'm not hungry. He's fine I'm sure he'll be up soon." she nods.

"You want another blanket for you and Faith?" she asks. I nod. She goes to get one and she actually drapes it over my head. When she leaves I lay down so that I'm spooning Faith. I know I shouldn't be this close to her because its not helping my whole 'waiting' thing but it feels comfortable. I guess she's ok with it too because she just snuggles back into me. Shortly after I fall asleep.

FPOV. _(dream)_

_ok so I remember goin to sleep on B's shoulder. I recently felt somebody cuddlin up behind me so I'm gonna say she laid us down. But where the hell am I now. I've never come here in any of my dreams. I'm in a room. Pitch black in here. No windows no door no light no nothing. But I can hear faint sounds. I start to pound and finally I find the wall. I hit it a couple times and it falls then I see her. But I can't move to her. And she's screamin out to me. _

"_Mommy! Help me!" she screams and cries. I see a tall figure that I think I a man but it doesn't really have a form. And its goin for my fuckin daughter. He picks her up and starts to walk away with her. _

"_NO! Don't!" I'm yelling but its fallin to deaf ears. He holds her up then he...he slits her throat and I feel my heart stop. _

_(Exit dream)_

when I wake up its cus B is tryin to wake me. I sit straight up and scream.

"MEGAN!!" and I realize Max is screamin her name too. We share a look and we know...we don't got much time.

Yeah yeah I know ya been waitin forever to find out what Faith is. Well there ya have it. I was watchin Hercules when I got the idea to make them gods. Yep so review please.


	10. Meant To Be

BPOV.

They both wake up sweaty and terrified. I want to comfort them both. But you know one person can't do a lot alone. Thank goodness mom and Dawn heard them calling out. I don't think my mom or Dawn know about Megan but I'd bet you Faith trusted them enough to tell them.

"Faith, baby what's wrong?" I ask. It just slipped out but she doesn't seem to mind her new nickname.

"Nothin B. just go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake ya." she says running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Faith? Sweetheart are you and your brother ok?" my mom asks.

"Yeah Faith, you got us kinda worried." Dawn says. I'm glad they care about her as much as I do.

"We're 5x5 D-rat." Max says. "Sorry." he says after he realizes what he called her. Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry abou- D-rat?" she asks. He nods.

"Yeah you remind me of a kid I know back in Boston. Her name was Dani and she was all caring and stuff. I called her D-rat cus well she was like a sister and everybody knows sisters aint human. Right?" he asks.

"Exactly what I've been saying for years! See mom! Buffy is some kind of wild species!" she says.

"Horse!" I call her.

"Cow!"

"Gorilla!"

"Brown haired!" that little toad.

"Mom!" I whine. My mother looks at Dawn then at me.

"So Faith dear, you don't have to answer me but...who is Megan?" she asks. Faith gets quiet for a moment then she looks to Max. she nods at him.

"Maybe we should go downstairs cus I got a lot to let ya know Mrs. S. I just hope you still see us the same way." Faith says and mom nods. She and Dawn make their way out of the room and I turn to Faith.

"You can trust them." I say she smiles at me.

"I'm not the one who needs convincin'" she says. I look to max and he looks really really hesitant.

"Max? Do you trust me?" I ask. He looks at me for a second.

"Oddly yeah I do. But I don't wanna put my trust in somebody else and get hurt ya know?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes I know. But my mom and sister wont do that. You can tell them any secret and they'll keep it." I tell him. He looks at Faith, its like he wants to know if she trusts them. She smiles at him.

"Aight. I'll trust em." he says. Faith hops up and offers me a hand. I gladly take it and I'm even more happy when she doesn't let go. Max gets up but yells in pain.

"Ahh! Holy crap!" he says sitting back down. Faith lets go of my hand in an instant and is by his side.

"What's wrong?" she asks. He looks down towards his leg and turns on the lamp beside my bed. I gasp at the sight of a long gash, that looks very deep, down the side of his leg.

"The hell?!" Faith asks. "What happened to you?!" you can't miss the worry in her voice. He looks at her like she has three heads.

"Hell if I know!" he yells. She sighs.

"It wasn't there before?" she asks. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I guarantee if it was I wouldn't'a wore shorts." he says.

"Alright. Well then..." she trails off. He gets this concentrated look on his face.

"Well in this strange ass dream I had I got like stabbed in the leg. That's bout it but do you think I could actually come outta it with an injury?" he asks her. She nods.

"Well stranger things have happened on the hell mouth. I guess its possible. B could you get the first aid kit or somethin?" she asks.

"Sure thing." I say and I go get it. When I come back in my room their he's laughing at something she said. They seem to be close. "Here baby." I say. Again it just slipped out but they don't seem to mind.

"Thanks. Sit still." she says. She takes out the anti septic and I go stand by the window. Even though I'm a slayer I don't like seeing wounds clean. I'm looking outside then I hear a slap/thunk sound.

"Ow! That's my head." I turn and see Max rubbing the back of his head.

"Well stay still." she says.

"I would if it didn't b- ow!" he yells. He sounds like a little kid.

"Stay still... I gotta...quit movin! Keep your ass here!" she says. Hitting him with a rag.

"Ow stop you can't be do- shit!" he says. She hits him in the head with the rag again.

"Faith stop hitting your brother!" mom yells upstairs.

"He wont stay still!" she yells back.

"Max stop moving so your sister ca- why does he need to stay still?!" she yells but I can tell she's getting closer.

"So I ca-" Faith starts only to be cut off by mom.

"Ohmigawd Max! Sweetie are you ok?" she asks coming over to him.

"I would be if she'd stop trying to burn my leg off." he says pouting.

"I'm tryina clean it so I can bandage it. Sit still." Faith says. I swear this boy is squirming like a toddler.

"But it hurts.." he whines. Yep I think she spoils him.

"Just give me a second ok? It'll be over soon. Promise." she says.

"Alright. Uh Faith?" he says. She's focused on what she's doing.

"Hmm?" she says.

"Duck!" he says. As soon as he says it he knocks her back and a black light shoots from his chest and eyes.

"What the hell?!" I ask. I start towards him.

"Don't." she says.

"Why not?!" mom asks.

"He's ok. Just...stay back and trust me." she says. I stand back immediately. Some would say I was crazy for trusting her just like that but I do.

"What's going on?" mom asks standing beside us.

"I'll explain in a few minutes." Faith says. Finally the light stops and I see a three holes in my wall. "Um I'll pay for that." Faith says. Max seems to finally come out of his daze. He looks down and we all follow his line of sight and his wound is healing right in front of us.

"Dude, this is so freakin cool! Can you do this Erin?" he asks her excitedly. Like a little kid on Christmas.

"Nah buddy. Not yet anyway." she says smiling at him. He yawns.

"M'k. Can we explain this so we can go home? I'm sleepy." he says standing up. Faith nods.

"Yeah. So downstairs?" she asks and mom nods.

FPOV.

So I basically just told Mrs. S all bout me and Max. told her bout my two sisters and what my family was. Told her bout my daughter and all. She just smiled.

"Well Faith, it seems the Lehanes are more interesting than I could have ever imagined. Thank you for sharing that with me. Anything else you want to share?" she looks at me all knowingly. Can't figure out what she's hintin at so I just throw somethin in for kicks.

"I like girls more than boys. Although I do like guys sometimes." I say with a shrug. She smiles and looks at Dawn.

"Told ya." she says. Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Faith. Now she'll never let me live it down. Isn't gaydar supposed to stop working when you reach a hundred? Mom is like a hundred and fifty." she says with a sigh. She's up and out of her seat before joyce can even think about chasing the munchkin. Never seen joyce chase either of them. Funny sight. Buffy rolls her eyes.

"How can I-" she stops and looks past me. I follow her line of vision and see Max lookin mighty comfortable under my jacket. I don't really remember sayin he could use it as a blanket. Of course it didn't stop him. And of course he has mr. Gordo. Its amazing that he can still look adorable. He's too old. Ok so maybe not but he says he is. "Looks like somebody couldn't wait." she says with a smile. I smile back.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get him to the car and I'll bring Mr. Gordo back in for you." I say getting up. A hand on my shoulder stops me.

"You two could stay here. Just call kate so she wont be worried. You look tired." she says. I look at her for a moment.

"Ok," I say. She smiles. "Oh and B?" she looks up at me quickly.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"Two things; I don't think you're gonna get him back tonight," I say pointin at the little monstrosity my brother is holdin. I swear I don't really like that thing. "And two you don't need to be jealous. Kate is more like a sister. Plus I'm all about you when it comes to wantin people." I say goin to the kitchen to make my call so I wont disturb Max. I look back and see a shy smile on her face. Oh yeah, the way she took all this and accepts me, we're meant to be.

So here's a chapter. Semi pointless just didn't want to start the...whats gonna happen next yet. Don't worry it'll be startin soon though what ever it is. 


	11. More Issues

BPOV.

I wake up to the major disappointment that my Faith sized pillow is missing. I was using that. Rude. I mean she just leaves like I wasn't laying on her. Oh wait here she comes. Damn she's even hot early in the morning. She crawls back into bed and moves me out the way. She moves around for a minute before turning to face me and turning me around so that my back is facing her. At first I'm confused but then I feel her spooning me and I'm more than happy.

"Your mom told me to make sure you're ready for school. You got an hour to sleep so use it wisely." she says. What the hell? "Did you forget I can hear your thoughts?" oh. Yeah. "Now shush, I'm tryina sleep if ya don't mind." she says holding me a little tighter.

I must've drifted back to sleep because when I wake up its by Eminem.

"When I was just a little baby boy my momma used to tell me these crazy things/She used to tell my my daddy was an evil man she used to tell me she hated me/But then I got a little bit older and I realized she was the crazy one/But there was nothin I could do or say ta try ta change it cus thats just the way she was!" came blasting through the speakers of Dawns stereo. I would have fallen off the bed if Faith hadn't caught me.

"I put Max in charge of the mornin routine." she says.

"And he wakes us up like that?!" I ask. She just chuckles.

"If you complain he wont feed you. This mornin is like a peace offerin. Everybody'll be here. He called G-man ta make sure. He cooked, we'll eat, y'all will go ta school and me and him will do what we came to do." she says. oh.

"He cooks?" I ask.

"Apparently he got tired of havin to work the chef 24/7 for everybody so he asked for cookin lessons." she says. Awesome.

"Wow."

"Yep. He'll be in here in 3...2...1..." Max burst through the door.

"Will y'all two get the hell up and Buffy you need to shower. Your ma told us ta make sure ya wasn't late for school and if I'm right you're already...35mins late for your first class but its all gravy. I called so ya don gotta go in. I know ya wanna help so here's ya chance. But..." he drug the word out. "Ya need ta get the fuck up!" he said.

"Yes mother." Faith said. He scrunched his face up.

"Move it cow! Your people will be here in...10 minutes. Erin, you should tell em what's goin on. They could help." he says the last part seriously. I feel her tense up.

"Look you don't have to tell them everything. Just enough so they can help look. Will you let us help you?" I ask. She looks down at me because I'm still laying down beside her. Then she looks up to her brother.

"Alright." she says finally with a sigh.

"Good. Dawn! You need ta be outta here in 5 minutes! Hurry the hell up. Erin will give ya a ride!" he yells from the hallway. We hear a squeal and the poor boy couldn't move fast enough. He's knocked out of the way by a speeding Dawn.

"Ohmigawd really?! You're gonna give me a ride?! Tiffany will be soooo jealous!" she says.

"Yeah squirt I'm gonna give you a ride. I gotta check out the new high school anyway. How is it so far?" Faith asks. Dawn hops onto the bed; effectively moving me. Uh hello I was enjoying the cuddles here. Little troll. Faith burst out laughing and I can't help but turn red when I realize why. "Now now B. good things come to those who wait." she says. hm. I like the sound of that. She just smirks at me.

"Its high school. What do you mean how is it? Boring as hell." Dawn says in her duh tone.

"No I mean the students. Is it an all around nice environment?" Faith asks.

"Don't worry Max'll fit in." Dawn says. Faith nods a few times.

"Alright. Max you're comin with us." Faith says.

"Yeah yeah. Buffy tell them if they touch the food before we get back, I'll beat em till the can't breath." he says running down the stairs.

"Alright. So I'll see you in a little while?" I ask Faith.

"Yeah we're gonna swing by home and shower then we'll be back here." she says. I nod my head.

"Ok. Dawn have a good day at school." I say kissing her forehead.

"K. have a good day of research." she says leaving the room. Faith is about to say something but is cut off by impatient teenagers.

"Hurry up!" they yell. She smiles.

"14 year olds." she says shaking her head. "Catch ya later cutie." she says leaving the room. I already can't wait.

FPOV.

So me and Max are on our way back to B's. I dunno what came over me this mornin cus I don't cuddle but I didn't mind cus it was her. Damn. I'm not with the girl and she can already get her way.

"Erin can we get a puppy?" Max asks outta nowhere. I glance over at him.

"We'll see." why the hell do I spoil him so much?

"Cus I'm cute." he says with a smirk. Oh shit you can hear- "Yep." he says. I nod.

"Wicked." I say. He gets this serious look.

"How d'ya turn it off? Some people have disturbin thoughts I don wanna hear." he asks.

"Just think bout somethin that relaxes you. Like...who is your favorite artist?" I ask.

"Eminem." he says.

"Well think about your favorite Eminem song and you'll be good to go." I tell him. He nods.

"Who's your favorite artist?" he asks me.

"Rob zombie." I tell him. He smiles and reaches into the back seat.

"Here. It comes out in two months." he says handing me a rob zombie cd. Holy shit. Its the sinister urge.

"How did you get this?" I ask puttin it into the cd player.

"Dad knows him. He got it to see if I'd like it. Its cool and all but I figured you might like it a little more." he says. "Listen to number 3." he says. I look at him. I search and look for it. This shit is wicked. "Its called Dead Girl superstar." he says. The rest of the short ride is spent in silence except for rob zombie. We pull up and get out.

"Thanks monkey." I say.

"No problem. I missed your birthday so take it as a really late birthday present." he says. I nod and we knock on the door.

"Xander will you get the door?!" I hear B yell.

"Here goes." he says when he hears the door openin. Xander smile fades a little.

"Its about time you showed up. She won't let us eat." he says.

"Sorry we kept you waitin." I say.

"And you should be." he says with a nod movin to the side to let us in. we make our way inside and everybody sorta tenses up but you can tell they are tryina be nice. Well if they can try so can I.

"Hey y'all." Max says. You hear a few heys and hellos.

"Can we eat now? I am hungry." Anya asks. Max nods.

"Yeah." and we make our way to the dinin room. Max was about to sit to my right but Tara beat him to it. So he moved to my left and B moved him. I mean she literally picked him up and moved him. She didn't move him too far though. She sat him across from me. We all laughed at his protest.

"Scuse me, when you get done could ya put me back?" is just one of the goofy ass things he was sayin. Breakfast was spent with comfortable conversation. It was good. Until after when Riley showed up. That's when things got really tense. Ya see I was getting on great with the scoobs. We cleared the air. Now don't get me wrong I'm not forgiven yet but they understand better now. They said they can work on forgivin me but I still refused to apologize. So yeah I think everything will be all good with them eventually. They said they are willin to help which automatically makes em real good in my book. I'll owe em forever. And that's a debt I'll live with until they are ready to collect. But Riley I don't like him. I never have and I never will. Its just some people you don't like in life. You can't help it and neither can they. In reality I was hopin that me sleepin with him would cause enough trouble between them for em to break up so she can find somebody better. Then that little magic shop comment didn't help matters. But if Buffy wants me to be nice since he's her boyfriend, for now, I'll do it. She said she's gonna break up with him and she's willin to wait for me as long as it takes. I don't want her too though. I want her to be happy ya know. But she said it aint gonna happen until we're together so...um yeah. Anyway she said she's gonna be friends with him and if I want her to be nice to Kate I gotta try an be nice to him. So I'll try. But if that fuck face tests my patience again I'm gonna go off.

"Hey everyone." he says. I sigh along with Max.

"Look b- Riley about before we got off on the wrong foot but I'm not apologizin. If you're willin I'm willin to try an be civil cus I really don't like ya. so...truce?" I ask extendin my hand. He thinks it over.

"Truce." he says.

BPOV.

When Faith and Riley shake hands she tenses and so does he. She gets this really concentrated look on her face. Its almost like they aren't there. When they don't let go of each other I advance. Max holds me back.

"Don't do that." he says. I can tell he wants to pounce. He's like a lion watchin its cub. He wants to really hurt Riley. Shit I do too. He's doin somethin to Faith but we cant interfere because we don't know what. Finally they let go of each other and she looks at her hand. Then back at his face.

"You motherfucker!" she yells jumping on him.

"Buffy get this crazy bitch off of me!" he yells but I don't move. Xander stands up.

"What did you do to her?" he asks Riley. For a second I thought he was going to stop Faith. She continues to punch Riley in the face so he can't answer.

"Where the fuck is she?!" she yells. Oh my god. He knows where her daughter is.

"Faith. Faith baby calm down a little. Let him talk." I say putting a hand on her shoulder. Now don't get me wrong I want her to beat the shit out of him if he knows but he needs to be able to talk to tell us where she is.

"What?!" she looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"I said let him talk. You don't have to move off of him. Just ask the questions and let him answer." she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Please baby. He's not moving from that spot. Just don't hit him as much." I say. She calms slightly.

"Ok B. Where is she?" she asks him.

"Away from your psychotic ass!" he yells. She looks at me and I nod towards him she hits him hard in the face.

"She asked you a question. At this moment I really believe I'm the only thing keeping her from beating you to death. Answer her." I say.

"Wait. Wait." Xander says. We all look at him. "Will go get the rope out of the basement." he says and she does. When she comes back he continues. "Tara, put a spell on the rope." she does as he says. "Max put him in a chair and tie him up. Faith come with me." he says. Faith looks at him for a moment before hitting Riley once more and getting up. They leave the room.

"Don't ask him anything until we come back." he says. I never thought I'd say this but he's kinda sexy when he takes charge.

"I heard that!" Faith yells. Sorry. They come back in and Faith looks calmer. She looks at me and smiles. _Everything ok? _I think/ask her. She smiles even bigger and nods.

"So...where is Megan?" she asks calmly.

"Somewhere safe." Riley says.

"Bullshit. She's not safe til she's home with her mom. Where is my niece?" Max asks. Riley smirks at him.

"Do you really think that little girl would be safe with...that?" he says motioning at Faith with disgust. Xander is standing in front of Faith facing her. I think he's keeping her calm. Max hits Riley, but it isn't as hard as I know he can.

"You really don't wanna piss me off." max says. Oddly I think I'd be actually afraid if he did. Riley smiles and then a bunch of troops crash into the window. We all start to fight them off. Faith and Xander are handling a few that are trying to get to Riley. Willow and Tara are using spells to hold some others off. Anya and Giles are going up against a few more. Max and I are fighting for what its worth. We all hear gunshots go off and it distracts us enough to make us turn. When we do they all leave. We look at Riley and he has a really big and annoying smirk on his face.

"Buffy, baby would you let me go?" he asks.

"I'm not your baby. We're over." I growl out. He shrugs.

"Whatever. Hey Faith, where's your little brother." her eyes widen and we all look around. Xander says the same thing we're all thinking:

"Shit."

well aint this somethin. If it aint one thing its another. Well review please. Thnx peoples.


	12. I Forgive You

BPOV.

I've never seen Faith so pissed before. Her eyes just flashed different colors and for once I'm afraid of her. She jumps on Riley.

"Where the fuck is he?!" she asks. Guess he didn't answer quick enough because she hits him so hard he falls back out of the chair. "Answer me!" she yells. He still doesn't say anything so she starts to kick him in the ribs. Thing is though, I know she's really holding back. And none of us move to stop her. Well Xander moves close by but thats just to adjust Riley so he's getting kicked directly in the ribs. If it weren't so serious I might actually laugh.

"Ow." we hear. She stops mid kick and we all turn and see Max climbing back through the window.

"Max! Are you ok?!" she asks. He nods then shakes his head as if to clear it. He looks over at Riley and I hear him growl. He rushes over to him and lifts him up.

"Dude! Do you know how pissed I am? They broke my fuckin necklace and that was my favorite thing in the world. So I'm gonna ask you some questions then I might let you live. Ya got me?" he asks him in a low voice. Riley nods quickly.

"Y-Yes." he stutters.

"First off, why the fuck can't I read your mind?" Max asks. Riley swallows. "Hurry up and answer me before I lose it." he says.

"I-Its a spell. We did our research before hand and we found a spell where our minds will come up blank." he says.

"Ok...Where the fuck is Megan?" he asks.

"I-I don't know." Max nods.

"Faith." is all he says. Faith goes over and grabs Riley's neck.

"I have no problem with killing you. If you tell me now I'll let you live, keep fuckin around and I'll kill you and find her the old fashioned way." she says. The tone in her voice says nothing but serious.

"T-The main basement. U-under the university. She's in a holding type cell. She'll recognize you." he says.

"How do we get in?" Max asks.

"Y-You'll have to break in. but security is tighter now, I'm not sure what they are but they aren't human." he says. Faith nods and lets him go.

"Thank you." she says sincerely.

"Thank you for not killing me." Riley gasps out.

"Hey Erin, can you fix this?" max asks holdin up a necklace with diamonds on the tips and what looks like a silver outlining.

"Sure. I'll do it later. Right now we got things to do." she says leaving the house. Once she's gone he turns back to Riley.

"You wouldn't lie about that would you?" he asks. Riley shakes his head.

"No. I believe she'd kill me if I did." he says.

"You're right. She would. We're gonna check it out and you're gonna stay here." he says. As he turns to leave I'm right behind him. "Buffy, you're gonna have to stay here. If we need back up we'll call you." he says.

"Bu-" he smiles and cuts me off.

"Trust me. You'll know." he says. We stare each other down for a moment.

"Ok." I say. He nods.

"Don't worry. She'll be back." he says then he's gone.

KPOV.

Ya know I hate it when she treats me like a child. _No kate don't worry I'll be fine. You just keep yourself safe at home. _Who does she think she is?! I mean I am older than her but she's giving me orders! Ah hell. I know she just wants me safe. Well that and she doesn't want me interrupting her 'Buffy time'. She knows I will. I actually have no problem with that. And what the hell is up with this ring tone?! I do not remember downloading maroon 5.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey kate, I need you to do somethin." Faith says. Oh now I'm useful.

"Well I don't know...ok what?" ha as if I could say no to her.

"Meet me at sunnydale university." she says. Is it just me or does something seem weird.

"Why?" I ask.

"I just want you to check out the campus with me." she says. Nuh uh. Something feels really wrong.

"You're enrolling?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean why not? Meet me in the cafeteria?" she asks.

"Yeah sure." I say hanging up. It was her cell phone but I know it wasn't her. I don't know how I know but I do. I call Buffy.

"Hello?" someone answers.

"May I speak with Buffy please?" I ask.

"Sure. One second...hey buff!" the girl yells. I hear shuffling then

"Hello?"

"Buffy, its kate, um is Faith with you?" I ask.

"No, she and Max just went to the university." she says.

"Did she take her cellphone?" I ask. She shuffles.  
"No its here with me. Why do you ask?" she responds.

"Well, she just called me from her phone and asked me to meet her at the university so I could check out the campus with her." I say.

"Ok she couldn't have just called you from her phone, she's been gone for over 30 minutes." she says. hm.

"Alright. I'm going to look for her." I say. Before I hang up I hear her call me.

"Wait! Come to my house and me, you and the gang'll look together." she says. I think a moment.

"Alright be there in a few minutes." then I hang up.

MPOV.

As much as I love fightin vamps its tiring as fuck.

"Aye! Whoa whoa whoa! Hey hey hey now!" I yell throwin my arms up. Everybody stops fightin.

"What are you doin?!" Erin asks me. I lean over with my hands on my knees panting.

"Aye do you guys mind givin us a minute? You aint gotta breath we do." I ask the vampires. They look at me like I've lost it. One lunges at me. "Whoa there buddy! Back up. A minute don't necessarily mean 60 seconds. Lets take five?" I ask. A few of them nod.

"Uh sure." the leader says.

"Thanks." I say. I look at Faith and she's lookin at me like I'm on somethin hard. I nod towards the vamps. "Don't be rude Erin." I say.

"Um thanks... I think." she says.

"Eh don't mention it." the leader says. These are some really nice guys. I hear the door over head open with a bang and Buffy, Kate, and the gang + Riley come in. they get into fightin stances.

"Hold the hell up!" I say right before Buffy lunges. She looks confused. "These guys were nice enough to give us a few minutes of rest now you gone wait before you start attackin them." I say sternly.

"Max what the hell is wrong with you?!" Buffy asks.

"Common courtesy you idiot. If we're restin its only fair if they rest too. Even if they don't need it. Where are your manners?" I ask shakin my head.

"Yeah what he said!" the leader vamp says.

"You shut the hell up." she says to him.

"Hey don't be rude! He's bein nice to us so apologize!" I say to her. She looks at me like I'm loony. Why is people given me that look so much?

"Faith? What is wrong with your brother?" she asks.

"Actually he's right B. apologize to the man." she says motionin to the vamp.

"But-" Buffy starts.

"No buts, apologize I think you hurt...what's your name?" I ask him.

"Dave." he says.

"Right. I think you hurt Dave's feelings." I say and she just looks at me. "Buffy." I say expectantly.

"Sorry Dave." she mutters.

"Its ok. Um are you done resting yet? We're ready." he says.

"Oh right. Lets dance." I say and we all start fightin again. Everything is goin smoothly before I feel a prick in my back and I get dizzy.

"Fuck." I say before I lose consciousness.

BPOV.

I wake up and I'm back home. How the hell did this happen? How the hell did I fall asleep? What the hell is Max on?! I look around the living room and notice that everyone, except Faith, Max, and Willow are here. Even Riley. Dawn comes into the living room eating cereal.

"You shouldn't drink so early in the day Buffy. When I came home you idiots were snoring like freight trains." she says shaking her head.

"What time is it?" I ask. She looks at her watch.

"5:30. Mom'll be home late so I'd say about eightish." she says running upstairs. But that would mean I've been out for an hour. Ok what the fuck is going on?

MPOV.

I wake up and holy shit I'm upside down over a volcano! A volcano?! How fuckin cliché can you be?! But that doesn't matter all that matters is I'm afraid of heights and its obvious I'm up pretty high. I start to squirm and that's when I realize my body is numb. Well I'll be fucked backwards. I look over and see willow beside me hanging just like I am. Don't nobody know how to be a normal villain? I mean where is the originality? I wonder if this is gonna work. _Buffy? _I try callin out in my mind. _Buffy?! _I try again when there's no answer. _Huh? Max? Are you ok? _Finally a reply. _Um no I'm not. uh...where is the nearest volcano? _I ask. _Why? _

_'cus I wanna roast marshmallows. Why else would I ask you?! I'm hangin over one and willow is here!' _

_'sorry...outside of sunnydale.' _

_'really? I never knew California had em.' _

_'yeah we do. Um is your sister there?'_

_'I dunno I can't move. I'm a little paralyzed.' _

_'what do you mean a little paralyzed?'_

_'Buffy, please don't tell me dyin your hair blond makes you stupid. Anyway hate to bother ya but can ya I don't know...get your ass here?!'_

_'no need to yell.'_

_'well excuse me for panickin. I'll just look at the lovely view of the pretty volcano. Please take your time.' _

_'sarcasm gets you nowhere.' _

_'really I don't have time for this. Are ya comin or not?' _

_'I'll be there in 30.' _

_'good. I'll just hang tight.'_

after the link is closed I hum to myself.

"Hey willow?" I call.

"Huh?" she answers.

"Can you move any other part of your body but your face?"

"No." oh

"Oh. Erin?!" I'm rewarded with a groan.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"Um sorry to bug you but I need a little help here." I say.

"No can do bro." she says.

"Oh. uh...why the hell not?" I ask sweetly.

"Cus if I move the ropes will slip. Wrapped around me and I'm kinda chained. Magically reinforced chains." fuck.

"Oh alright. Go back to sleep then. I'll just hang out here." I say.

"Max what the hell is up with you?" she asks.

"I dunno." I say. I woulda shrugged if I could've. I hear a door hit a wall.

"Ah I see you're all awake. I see Riley did his job." well aint he a fucker.

"Yeah. But I'm wonderin...who the hell you are." I say.

"Don't worry about that. The other slayer and her friends will be here in 3...2...1.." I guess Buffy bursts out. I can't see since I'm facin another direction.

"Ohmigawd are you guys ok?!" she's a dumb bitch.

"Yeah. Thinkin of vacationing here." I say. I hear the dude who's face I've yet to see chuckle.

"Witty little boy aren't you." he says more than asks.

"No just honest. So Buffy could you hurry up and kick his ass cus I'm a little afraid of heights and shit and hangin upside down aint helpin at all!" I say in a cheery voice. What the hell is wrong with me!? She don't answer instead I hear shufflin and a few grunts the Erin yell:

"B! you fucker! What did my family ever do to you?!" she sounds frantic. I wonder what he did to blondie.

"Oh nothing. I was bored and figured 'hey lets taunt the rogue.' now... ah ah ah...tell your little friends not to come closer or I'll kill all three of them." he says.

"Guys don't." she says.

"Hello father." oh Riley's workin with his dad.

"Hello son. Is this the bitch who's been interfering with your life?" he asks.

"Yes dad. She made Buffy break up with me." the whining little bitch.

"Alright. I'll make sure she pays. Why don't you get them out of here while I finish this up?" he says. Everything gets quiet and then I hear the door close. "Now, Faith is it, you have a choice. I wont kill them both. You get to choose who dies!" he says happily. Oh this piece of shit.

"What?!" Faith yells. _Get willow outta here. _I say.

"Ah ah ah. No telling her who to choose. Let her make the decision." everything is quiet after he says this. "I'll help you a little. If you let Max die, I'll give you information on where your daughter really is. If you let the witch die, you'll never see her again." I hear her sob. The rope rotates and I see her face. She's cryin and she looks heart broken.

"Why should I believe you?" she asks. He walks over to a computer and shows her a video of who I know is Megan playin in a room. At this moment I know whats comin.

"I'm sorry max." she whispers.

"I forgive you." I say closing my eyes letting a tear fall silently. Then I feel myself falling.

Ah how I hate Riley. I don't know what provoked this chapter. I started typin and it just came out, I wasn't even plannin on it. But I need reviews tellin me what you think.


	13. Still Here

FPOV.

Max just dropped. But he aint dead. I look at Riley's dad and frown.

"What the fuck are you?" I ask while willow hits the ground by my feet. Just cus I saved her life don't mean I like her.

"Something you don't want to mess with." he says. I raise an eyebrow. "A hybrid." I nod understanding.

"You aint human but you aint demon. You just a whole buncha shit mixed into one fucked up lookin body." I say. He looks offended. "B!" I call out. I hear her runnin up the stairs then the door burstin open and her tellin Riley to go to hell.

"Yeah? Where's max?" she asks. I give her a sad smile.

"Don't worry bout him. Get Red outta here." I say. This dude is gonna be hard ta kill seein as how I don't really know what he is but I'ma try.

"B-" B starts. I cut her off.

"Please?" I ask. I can see she already has trouble tellin me no but with me askin like that, she just nods and carries Willow away with Riley trailin behind her. I handle him later. Human or not I'm gonna fuckin end him.

"So slayer, what do you want? You obviously want to talk or you wouldn't have made your little whore leave with the witch." he says. I stand there just lookin at him for a few minutes. Its scarin him as well as makin him majorly uncomfortable. I can tell. My face shows absolutely no emotion. Things get beyond quiet between us and I know how I'm gonna kill him. I smile at him and lunge at us takin us both over toward the volcano. Damn this is fun.

MPOV.

Ok so I'm not dead. I'm cold as fuck! Since when did volcanoes become cold? Yeah I distinctly remember my teachers and people sayin that the lava was hot. And why can't I move still?! You'd think what ever he used woulda worn off by now but it aint. Ok I'm gonna try some- hey I can open my eyes! Feels like I'm a swimmin pool. Bein a god fuckin rocks! Ok lemme see here..._Faith? Yoohoo faith?_... nothin. Ah hell. Maybe she just can't hear me. Ow! What the hell just hit me on the back of the head?! I feel somebody turnin me around and oh lookie its my sister. She looks wicked relieved. She grabs my shirt pullin me upwards. Hey if I can't move how can I go to the bathroom?! Aw hell. We get up and she's luggin me outta there like I'm a sack of potatoes. Hell to her I probably am. Can't be too heavy for her slayer strength. She swims up to the top and out and we're greeted by a very shocked lookin Buffy and her peeps. Plus kate o'course.

"Faith?! Baby are you ok? What the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed! And why aren't you dead?! I mean I'm happy you're not b-" I cut her off for Faith.

"Buffy shut the hell up and breath!" I yell. Faith drops me. "Ow." I say simply. She starts gaspin for air.

"Hey you ok?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah. Just you're fuckin heavy! How many damn shirts do you have on?" she ask. He he. Not my fault I only wear cotton and it gets a little heavy from time to time.

"Four." I say. She nods and catches her breath. Then she looks at me.

"You trust me?" she asks me. I furrow my brow.

"Well yeah..." I say trailin off. She nods and flips me over. I don't feel nothin at first but bout 30 seconds later I feel like she just ripped my skip open. "Ahh! What the hell?!" I ask.

"Nothin. Try to move." she says and I do and I can move.

"Ok thanks but ya know that hurt right?" I ask turnin over. She nods.

"Yeah. Turn back around." she says.

"Why?" I ask doin what I'm told.

"Your spinal cord is exposed." she says. Feels like she's pinchin the skin of my back and then she pats me on the back. "There ya go kid." she says. I turn to look at her then to willow.

"Ya gonna help her too?" I ask noddin towards the red head in question. Faith looks at willow then at me and shakes her head.

"Nah can't risk it. I shouldn't'a done that to you. Coulda paralyzed you but I need you with me. It'll wear off in a few hours for her." she says. My eyebrows furrow.

"How d'ya know that?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Sniff the air kiddo. You can smell that what ever it was wasn't lethal or permanent." she says. I do like she says and at first I don't catch nothin but I sniff harder and sneeze.

"Yeah I smell it. What's that other smell?" I ask. I caught a weird smell and I dunno what it is.

"We'll talk about that later." she says. I just shrug. Hmm...

FPOV.

Maybe I shouldn't'a told max ta be sniffin the air. He caught a whiff of B's arousal. She should really calm that down. I'll have ta talk to her bout that later, right now I got more pressin matters ta deal with.

"Hey B whe..." I stop and blink away sudden dizziness. I clear my throat. "Where's Ri...Riley?" I ask.

"Faith are you ok? Don't worry about Riley right now." she says. I nod at her.

"I'm f..." clearin my throat again. "I'm fine." I say. She don't believe me. "C'mere." I say walkin off a little ways. She stops in fronta me and looks up at me.

"Faith don't worry about him. I didn't kill him because I figured you'd want to ask him about Megan or something but don't worry about him. He'll be by my house lat-" I cut her off by kissin her. I don't know where it came from but I just had this strange strong as rush of arousal. I'm so fuckin wet right now I need a towel instead of panties. She seems a little shocked cus she stiffens in my arms at first but then she relaxes and kisses back. Finally when just movin my lips against hers aint enough for me I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. She moans when our tongues finally touch and I have to do everything in my power to not take her right now. The little issue of havin ta breath comes into play and we separate pantin.

"What was that for?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"You complainin?" I ask. Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head quickly.

"No! No of course not its just before you were all 'lets wait and see what happens' and now you're kissing me like you need it to survive. But I'm definitely not complaining. You have free reign over my lips as of now." she says. I raise another eyebrow.

"I'm not the person you wanna say that too. I'm well...some might say I'm kinda freaky. But I just felt like it." I say. Her eyes had widened at first and I couldn't help but smirk. Then she got this little sexy smile and looked me dead in the eye.

"Y'know Faith. Just cos I don't act like it don't mean I wont blow your mind. When it comes to you...well NOTHING is off limits." she says eyes darkenin. I know my eyes gotta be the size of a school bus wheel right now but I recover from my surprise quickly.

"I- damn... I need to talk to Max" I say. she nods and leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips before walkin away. I faintly hear her tell Max I need ta see him. He comes over.

"Sup?" he asks. I look him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. About that I'm so so sorry I did what i-" he cuts me off.

"S'ok Erin. Don't sweat it. He offered you Megan and you jumped at the opportunity ta get ya daughter back. Only thing is after it happened, obviously, you let your anger get the besta you and now we're down to square one." he says. I nod.

"I know." I whisper.

"But aye, no worries. We'll find her. I promise we will. Now ya wanna maybe tell me how the heck we're still alive." he asks.

"Well..."

so I thought it'd be nice to do a quick update. Well review and let me know if you're still liken it. Catch ya later.


	14. Stop at Nothing

FPOV.

Earlier I explained everythin to Max. bout how now he's a full blown god and why it happened. And how we're alive even though we ended up in a volcano. To make a long story short we're alive cus my dad is dead. He musta felt somethin bad goin on and offed hisself. I'ma miss him but I'll grieve later. I got important things to worry about.

"Hey Faith?" Max calls me. I turn and look at him from my spot on the floor.

"Yeah?" I ask back. He looks like he doesn't know what to say.

"What's gonna happen to me?" he asks.

"Whattya mean?" I'm genuinely confused. He lets out a sigh that's bigger than he is.

"A few weeks after you left, mom relinquished all her parental rights and they started getting a divorce. Since it got finalized my birth certificate's got changed so now according to the world I only have a father. But if he's dead what happens to me?" wow. That's a lot.

"Uh...we'll talk about that in the morning. Right now you need a little sleep." I say. He gives me a look

"I'm not a kid ya know?" he asks.

"You're not an adult yet either. Hell you're not even 15 yet! But I promise, I wont treat you like a child. You deserve to know what's goin on but I'd feel better talkin bout it in the morning. After we've gotten some sleep. Ok?" he nods. I look at B who's been massaging my shoulders the whole time. Actually she's been doin this for a few hours. "Alright B we gotta motor. Catch ya tomorrow?" I ask. She looks like somebody just kicked her puppy. Hell Ms. Summers and Dawn look that way too. Aww I think they're getting attached to us.

"Hey why don't they just stay at our house tonight. That way ya know everybody is safe." max says. Ya see he just wants ta hang with Dawn some more. She's his new buddy. They talk about...what ever fourteen year olds talk about. I look to Joyce.

"What'cha say Ms. S.?" I ask. Buffy and Dawn both look at her with hopeful looks.

"Alright. Girls go get a few things ready while I go get somethings." she stops at the stairs. "How long are we going to be staying with you?" she asks.

"A week!" Dawn explains.

"A month!" Max yells. They look at each other then to me.

"Til ya get ready to come home." I say. Dawn and Max let out a whoop and run up the stairs. B just smiles at me and joyce shakes her head walking up the stairs. Oh yeah she's in for it.

"Hey Ms. S?" I call before she gets to the top.

"Yes dear?" she calls back down.

"Do ya think ya can handle the muchkins? I wanna talk ta B so I was thinkin me and her could walk." I say. She thinks about it for a minute.

"No problem. You two be safe now." she says just as B is comin down the stairs.

"C'mon B, your ma is gonna handle monsters inc. we're goin for a walk. If ya want." I say. She smiles and nods. She's been doin that a lot lately and hasn't said much. "Alright. Keys are on the table! Max be good!" I yell and we're out the door.

BPOV.

Faith probably thinks I'm some kind of freak now. But I can't help it. Every time I look at her I think of that kiss and then all my words stop working and all I can do is smile and nod at her. We're walking through a cemetery right now.

"So B?" she asks. I look at her and ok words. Don't fail me now.

"Huh?" yay! I got one word out. Go Buffy!

"You sure you wanna help?" I must look confused cus all I'm thinking is help with what? "Find Megan. Are ya sure ya wanna help?" she asks. Is she freaking crazy? Of course I do.

"Faith I wouldn't have offered if I weren't sure." I tell her. I'm glad I've found out how to use words again.

"But it all seems so..." she trails off.

"What does?" I ask. I'm hoping she'll start talking to me. Trusting me. Well she obviously trusts me because she's letting me help find her daughter.

"You and me. I mean we were practically enemies but I know I've always loved you. But you I'm a little confused about." she says. She's always loved me?! "Yeah I have." she says. Damn those mind reading powers.

"Honestly I think I've loved you all along. But before I was afraid and then Ang-" she cuts me off.

"So ya mean ta tell me this whole time you've been waitin a piece of Faith but I never knew it?" she asks. I nod. "How the hell did that slip past me?!" she exclaims.

"Maybe you just weren't trying to find out?" I offer. She shakes her head.

"Nah, somebody was blockin it. I've been readin minds since I was 2." she says. Well damn. "I know." she says. Stop that. "Sorry." she says.

"Its ok. I'm just going to hav- hey do you think your daughter will be able to read minds too?" I ask her. She thinks.

"Probably so. Its a family thing so I wouldn't be surprised if she could. Why do you ask?" hmm.

"Well Max reached out to me when he was hanging over the volcano and I was wondering if you tried to reach out to Megan?" I ask. She thinks. Then she nods.

"Yeah. Tried it a couple times. All those times you thought I wasn't payin attention durin a Scooby meetin." she says. oh. She sighs and leans against a gravestone. I want to go to her but I don't know how she'll react. "Can I... I was wondering if..." she trails off. Go ahead and ask me anything. "Can I like hug you?" she asks awkwardly. I just smile and hug her. "Sorry. Just somet-" I cut her off.

"Its ok. Sometimes you just need a hug. I get it and I'll be more than happy to be your official hug giver." I say. She just smiles.

"Official hug giver?" she asks.

"Yep. All the hugs you want when you want them." I tell her. She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. You know I'm kinda enjoying my spot between her legs.

"Ya are are ya?" she asks. Oh yeah. She looks up and smirks at me. Then she gets a look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She just looks at me for a moment.

"What if we don't find her in time?" she asks. I look at her.

"Don't worry Faith. We will. I promise you we will." I tell her and I mean it. I'll stop at nothing until she has her little girl back.

Believe it or not it took me hours to right this incredibly short chapter. Anyway review it and let me know. Are ya ready for Buffy n Faith ta spend even more time together? Or are ya ready to get back to beefstick?


	15. How?

BPOV.

Faith and I are laying across her couch. She has a really nice home. We were watching the Emperor's New Groove with Dawn and Max but that's over and their playing some kind of game right now. They are such big kids. I turn to look at Faith, who I'm using as a pillow. But she doesn't seem to mind. She's looking at the back of Max's head but feels my eyes on her so she looks at me. She offers me a small smile. _Everything ok? _I think. She smiles sadly and shakes her head. I must look confused cos she motions toward her bedroom. I follow.

"What's wrong?" I ask out loud. She sighs sitting on the bed.

"I dunno what's gonna happen to him. I'm not sendin him to live with family but I'm not old enough to like get legal custody of him or anything like that." she says. I sit beside her and she automatically rests her head on my shoulder. "What am I gonna do B?" she asks.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out. And i- I'll help. If you want." I say. She raises her head to look at me and smiles.

"Thanks." she says. Then she kisses me on the cheek and gets up. "Stop that poutin B." she says. How did she know I was pouting. She wasn't even lookin at me! "Maternal instinct." Pfft.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask. She's rummaging through the closet.

"Lookin for my...ow! Favorite shirt." she says. oh. "Ah ha!" she says. She's holding up a...Nine Inch Nails shirt.

"That's your favorite shirt?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah. The shirt I gave birth in. Still has her scent in on it." she says. She looks at it. She misses her daughter so much. "Yeah I do." she says. "Sorry." she mutters.

"Its ok." I tell her. She looks at the shirt a little longer before kneeling in front of me. She lays her head against my lap with the shirt under it hugging me around my waist. "Are you still going to stay once you find her?" I ask. She nods.

"Usually I sleep wearing this shirt. But tonight I wanna do s-s-somethin different. I w-w-want you to wear it w-while I hold you. I-if that's ok." she says. She looks scared. Like I'm going to say no.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods.

"It'll be like two of my favorite people in the world are right here." she says. I can't help but kiss her. I nod when we break apart.

"Yeah. Its ok." I say. She gives me a smile. She hands me the shirt and I go change while she goes to try to convince Max and Dawn to go to bed before one am. I hear him whining and he's going to win. I can hear it now.

"2!" he yells.

"1!" she yells.

"1:30!" they'll be arguing for a while. About 15 minutes later she finally groans.

"Just make sure you can stay awake in school tomorrow!" she yells. It gets quiet.

"Where?!" he asks.

"School! The place where they teach ya how to count." she says. Then he starts whining over time and I can hear the pout in his voice.

"Faith..." he whines out.

"No. I don't wanna hear it. You start tomorrow plain and simple. But look at the bright side." she says.

"Since I'm suffering eight hours a day I'll get an allowance?" he asks hopefully.

"No." she says plainly. "You and Dawn are in all the same classes." she says. I hear them whoop and he thanks her. "Now goodnight." she says. She walks back into the room and smiles at me.

"Comfy?" she asks.

"Yep." I say. I'm already laying in her bed which is mega comfy. She shakes her head smiling at me. She moves over to her dresser to grab some pajamas and then looks at me.

"Be back." she says before going over to her...mirror? She runs her hand straight down and holy shit! The mirror just moved and there's a bathroom right behind it. I know my eyes are bugging out and she just looks at me. I'm so pissed! "Why?" she asks. Don't why me missy. You could have told me there was a bathroom in here. I think crossing my arms over my chest. She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." she mutters before walking into the bathroom. Shortly after I hear the shower turn on so I decide to lay back and relax a little.

FPOV.

Not too sure what came over me earlier. I just... I really wanted B to wear that shirt. I dunno. Maybe that's my way of showin her how much she actually means since I can't think'a the words or nothin like that. But if today wasn't fucked. I mean I don't even know what I'm gonna do bout Max. Don't know if I'll be able to wait a few months before I'm old enough to become his legal guardian or what. And how am I gonna take care of two kids. I'm not even all the way sure I'll be able to do good with Megan. I'm not worried about finances. As you can see that's the farthest thing from my mind. I'm worried about what a whole bunch of other parents worry about. She's been with strangers for over two years and I don't know what she's been through. Will she be able to tell me? Will she understand what she's tellin me? Will I understand her? I mean she's only three and I haven't met many three year olds who make a lot of sense. I have to start workin over time I know that much. Her birthday is in a month and I want her home by then. I don't care what I have to do I'll do it. Even if I have to sell Buffy. Ok so maybe I won't go that far but I'll do almost anything. I get outta the shower and outta my thoughts and dry off. I get dressed in my shorts and wife beater and make my way back to the room. Buffy's layin across the bed but I know she isn't sleep even though her eyes are closed. She's relaxin. Clearin her mind. She's doin a good job too cus I'm not pickin up on nothin.

"Alright small fry, scoot on over." I say. She smiles a little at her new nickname. And slides over to what's usually my side of the bed. But I'll let her take it tonight. We lay there side by side not sayin nothin until I roll and look at her. "You ok?" I ask. Somethin's botherin her but I can't tell what.

"What are we going to do now?" she asks. I think about it.

"Sleep. We'll figure everythin out in the morning." I say. She turns on her side so we're face to face now.

"I'm sorry about Riley." she says. I shake my head.

"Not your fault he's a whiny bitch so don't apologize for him." I say. She brings her hand up to my face tracing my jawline before leanin in and kissin me real quick like.

"Ok." she whispers. I lean close to her, so close I can feel her breath on my lips and I kiss her cheek quickly.

"Night." _tease!! _she screams in her mind. I smile and turn off the lamp on my side and she does the same.

"Night Faith." she says. I just pull her closer to me so I'm spoonin her. I feel her tense up.

"You uncomfortable?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Uncomfortable isn't the word." she says. oh...poor thing. I just pull her closer and give her a squeeze.

"In time B. In time." I say to her hair. We're quiet for a few more minutes.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"How did you get pregnant?" she asks. The one question nobody knows the answer to.

"Another story for another day." I say. She nods her head.

"Ok." she says. I know what's comin next. Not cus she's thinkin it but cus its like a natural impulse to ask I guess.

"No he aint involved in no way, shape, form, or fashion nor will he be." I say before she asks. She just nods again and snuggles back into me lacing our fingers together. Right before I fall asleep I hear her whisper she loves me. I have to smile a little. I love her too.

_Dream: (faith pov.)_

_dammit. I'm getting sick and tired of these damn dreams hurtin. I mean who falls outta the...wouldn't call it the sky but who the fuck does that. And lands on their ass Every time. _

"_Faith?" I hear max. _

"_Yeah kiddo." I respond._

"_Ya gotta stop fallin on ya ass. Its getting ridiculous." he says._

"_Thank you little brother for that amazing commentary." I say sarcastically. _

"_Where the fuck is we?" he asks. Oh dad woulda hated his grammar. _

"_Dunno." I say. We hear a loud crash and we both turn at the same time._

"_Hey Faith." I hear. What the fuck?! Where did she come from._

"_Whatcha doin here." I ask. She smiles at me shakin her head. _

"_Always worried about the wrong thing Faith. Never what you should be concerned about." she says. ok. _

"_Alright. What should I be concerned about Red?" I ask. Don't ask me how willow got in my dream cus I don't know._

"_This." she says flicking her wrist and I see a door open with my daughter in it. _

"_What the fuck is goin on?" I growl out. I can feel the tension rollin off Max. he's tryin not to snap. _

"_Y'see, I heard through the grapevine you're keepin this little girl from her father. Don't you think he deserves to know his daughter?" she asks._

"_No." I say. _

"_Are you sure? Because nobody should be kept from their child. He doesn't even know she exists does he?" she asks._

"_N-No." I say._

"_Look, I'll make this easy on you. Do this little spell with me and give up your slayer powers and he never finds out, don't do it and I tell him and he gets custody." she says._

"_Why do you want my slayer power?" I ask her._

"_Because if you give it up, Buffy will be the only slayer. Everybody knows she's the true slayer anyway. You were a mistake. In more ways than one I hear." she says_

"_Shut up." max says._

"_Why? She was the result of a broken condom. Your parents never really wanted her. The only reason they kept you is so they wouldn't have to work." she says._

"_T-that's not true." I say tryin to contain my composure._

"_Yes it is Faith. Come on how many times did your mother tell you she hated you. Wished you'd die. The way you ruined her life? You should be ashamed. I know she was." willow says. Ok I know it aint the real her but I aint gonna be able to look at the real her now. Not without rememberin this. _

"_M-mommy?" I hear from the corner. I look up and see my precious little girl._

"_If you're in love with Buffy just tell her." Max says. Willow scoffs._

"_Please. She loves this slut. But I think its only because she's a slayer. She's just confused. She's mistaking the slayer bond for love. No slayer powers, no slayer bond, no love." she concludes. _

"_What makes you think she'll love you?" max asks. I try to move but I can't. This is shit. My dream and I can't move. _

"_Because I'm the best friend. She'll realize she loves me and that'll be that. Its so natural to love your best friend." she says. "I mean do you really think she loves you? Come on Faith, I know you're not stupid. She goes from loving you to hating you then back to loving you like that? What sense does it make?" she asks. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _

"_S-" she cuts me off. _

"_Call a meeting in the morning. I'll talk to you there." she says. "Oh and Faith?" she calls._

"_What?" I answer._

"_She's closer than you think." she says. Then she's gone. _

"_I'm gonna fuckin kill her. Plain-" max starts._

"_Max-"_

" _and simple. I'll rip-"_

"_Max-" _

"_Her fuckin throat out. No I'll-"_

"_Max!" _

"_Stab her with a pencil. Then-"_

"_Justin!" he stops then. Yeah I used your first name. Probably the first time he's heard it since he was five._

"_Huh?" he ask. I can tell he's pissed but I am too. So he aint gonna push it._

"_That wasn't willow." I say. He gives me a look. Yeah I'm tryin to convince myself it was my insecurities about B playin on me. _

"_Really?" he asks. _

"_Really. I mean, she wouldn't be that low would she?" I ask. He sighs._

"_And how the hell could she find out who Megan's dad is. Nobody knows that shit but you and me." he says. _

"_And Riley." I say right before I wake up._

B wakes up with me. I bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nothin. Go back to sleep." I say. Now the question is how does Riley know?

So here's a sort of short update. I've decided to merge the idea of more fuffy time with the occasional appearance of the beefstick. So review people. Please?


	16. Hints

Hey everybody. I hope you guys like this chapter and one good thing happens. Review. 

FPOV.

That dream last night really bugged me. I know it wasn't really Red but I'm wonderin how beefstick learned how ta play mind games like that. I asked B to call a meetin. I also made sure she called Riley first. I'm gonna deal with him. But that dream, thinkin she'll never love me, its lingerin in my mind. Like what if she only thinks she loves me cus I'm a slayer too? I'd be fuckin heart broken. But I'd get over her. Eventually. With help. Who am I kiddin, I wouldn't get over her. But I'd move on.

"Faith?" I hear. I look back from the window.

"Yeah B?" I reply.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning. What's bothering you?" she asks. I sigh.

"Nothin really. I just got a lot on my mind." I say. She nods.

"Baby, if you want to talk, I'm here. You know that right?" she asks. I nod.

"I know. Thank you." I say kissin her real quick. She makes a Mmm sound.

"You're gonna have to stop teasing me like that." she says.

"Oh yeah?" she nods. "Hows this?" I ask before I kiss her slowly and softly. I take my time getting to know the inside of her mouth with my tongue and I can't help but moan in response to her moan. She grabs two fists full of my wife beater tryina pull me closer to her. She backs up a little so she's leanin against my dresser with me slightly between her legs. When I finally pull back we're both pantin. We rest our foreheads together and she leans in givin me another quick peck.

"That..." she pants. "That...you're the best kisser I've ever met." she says. I smile all proud like. "I could really get used to that." she says. I nod.

"Me too B, but right now we need to get ready for the meetin." I say. She pouts and I kiss her again.

"You're very convincing." she says. I nod. We get ready and make our way to the magic shop. As soon as I see Riley.

"I want to talk to you." I say. I can feel Buffy walkin up beside me. "Alone. We'll be back in a minute baby." I say. _Baby? _I hear. I kiss her forehead and nod. Riley and I make our way outside into an alley. "Why'd you lie?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Why haven't you told her father he has a daughter." he asks. I almost snap.

"He doesn't deserve to breath same air as her!" I yell. He smirks.

"Too late. I already told him." he says.

"You're lying." I say shakin my head. This...this can't happen. He points behind me and I see a familiar car pull up. no. god no. I turn to him angrily. "You bastard." I growl. He laughs until I grab his neck.

"Y-you wouldn't." he gasps out. He's fucked with my family. I would. And I did. I snapped his neck without a second thought. Good thing about being a god? No finger prints. Unless their needed. In this case they weren't. I walk back into the magic shop and stand beside B. the bell over the door goes off and the gang fills in. I lock eyes with Red and she looks from me to B before smirking. It really was her. This day can't get any worse. Her father's here, he knows, and... I don't need to think about this.

"Hey buff, did you know Angel and his team are outside?" Xander asks. Buffy shakes her head. Fang comes runnin in first followed by queen C and Wes. I lock eyes with him and I know he knows.

"Faith." he says.

"Wesley." I reply. I haven't seen him since I tortured him. I should've killed him.

"I hear you're looking for your daughter. I'm here to help." he says.

"Its not needed." I say. Red speaks up.

"But Faith, I'd think we'd need all the help we could get." she says tryina sound all like regular willow. I know somethin is up with her. Like she's under a spell or somethin cus she's a good person. I shake my head and look at her.

"No. that's why I wanted to meet today. To tell you I've got it all under control." I say. I feel the emotion comin from B.

"What the hell Faith?! You don't! Like it or not I'm going to continue helping you and so are the rest of us! Right?" she asks. They all nod.

"Indeed." Wesley says. _I want to meet my daughter. _He thinks to me. I give him a look but he doesn't back down. I shake my head but he nods his. He's not going to be part of her life. As you can tell I'm perfectly capable of murder. I killed Riley without a thought. I'll kill him too.

"Do what ya gotta but go near my child without my permission and I'll kill you. No matter who you are." I say addressing everyone but holding Wesley's eye.

"Faith do you think it would be wis-" Giles start but I cut him off. I don't have time for this shit.

"Do you think it'd be wise to cross me?" I ask.

"While I understand the desperation you feel in searching for you're young daughter, I do feel it'd be best to accept help where its offered. You are not forgiven for what was done and I highly doubt you ever will be but we are still kind enough to offer our assistance. You'd do well to accept." he says.

"Fuck you Giles. I've told you all before I'm not lookin for forgiveness. I don't need it to validate my life. I did what I felt I had to do. And you're offering assistance now Giles? Now? Where the fuck were you last year when I needed it? I don't need it now so please stay out of this." I say. Buffy isn't havin it though.

"Sorry but I'm a part of this." she says. I turn to her with the coldest look I can draw up.

"I don't want you to be Buffy. I don't want anything to do with you personally. You looking for my daughter? Is personal. Back. Off." I say. I don't want to be a bitch to her but I don't need anybody bein close to me. What Red said last night was true. I don't deserve her. Look at how I'm treatin her. And I've slept with too many people to deserve her. She holds my gaze.

"Oh well." she says. I get ready to walk out but somebody stops me.

"Faith, may I have a word?" Wesley asks. I know I wont be comfortable talking to him but I'll do it. I nod and we make our way to the back room. "Why didn't you tell me of our daughter?" he asks.

"You didn't deserve to know." I say. He holds my icy cold gaze.

"I did. When she is found I'm going to get full custody of her. Its obvious she isn't safe with you. Have you even filed a missing child's report?" he asks.

"Don't be fuckin stupid Wes. I filed one the night she was taken. And if you try to take my daughter away from me a second time, I will beat you to death. What I did to you before? Is nothin compared to what I will do." I spit venomously. He laughs in my face.

"Don't forget ms Lehane. I have just as many connections as you do." he says.

"You're playin with your life." I say before walking out. I get to the door but his words stop me.

"And you've ruined hers." I turn and throw him out the door. He slides to a stop at Angel's feet.

"Faith! It is forbidden by the council to use you're powers on a human! You will need to be stripped of them immediately." Giles says.

"First and foremost, the council can kiss my ass. Secondly strip em. Won't make a difference because I don't need slayer strength to kill you if you fuck with me and mine." I say. I sit at the table staring at Wesley who is having trouble getting up. I'm sittin here to give Giles and whoever else a chance to strip my powers.

"Giles don't. Faith? Can I talk to you? Please?" B asks. I sigh and follow her outside. "What was that in there?" she asks me. I shrug. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I just... its..." I sigh and punch a wall. I don't know what happened to Riley's body but I don't care. My fist goes straight through the wall and I pull back wipin the blood. "I don't want nobody involved in my personal drama. I shouldn't'a involved you guys in the first place and I did. And I'm sorry for that." I tell her honestly.

"Faith?" I look in her eyes. "I want to help you. I love you. Don't shut me out." she says. I sigh and hug her.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I'm sorry for lyin to ya in there and I'm sorry for the way I was actin... I'm just sorry." I say. She hugs me back.

"Its alright baby." she says. For now. "Now, c'mon. Lets go in there and brain storm." she says pullin me by my hand. We get back inside and its a tense silence while Giles performs the spell to strip me of my slayer powers. I'm not worried bout my other powers cus only another god can take those. Trust me. I know. And none of these people are gods or goddesses.

"Faith, who's Megan's father?" Red asks. I shrug. "So he doesn't know he has a daughter." I shake my head. "If you knew would you tell him?" I shake my head. "Whys that?" she asks. I shrug. "You know don't you?" I shrug again.

"I'm her father." Wesley says.

"Like hell." I say.

"I am and you know it." he says.

"And I wanna know how you found out." I say holdin his gaze.

"Someone felt her father had a right to know and informed me. Unlike you." I almost snap on him.

"You think you deserved to know?" I ask tiltin my head to the side.

"I do. Don't you think so Faith?" Xander asks innocently. He don't know. "Every man deserves to know his child. You mean to tell me you don't feel that way?" he ask. I shake my head.

"No. no Wesley. I don't think every man deserves to know." I say.

"But I asked you Faith. I mean I still got an answer all-" I cut Xander off with a look. Then I focus my gaze back on Wes.

"Faith I understand our past isn't...good." he says.

"**No Wesley **it isn't." I say. He bites the inside of his cheek and everybody's tryina figure this out.

"How long have you know each other?" Buffy asks getting suspicious.

"**Please don't **stop talkin now **Wesley.**" I say. He bites the inside of his cheek again.

"Faith, I understand you're anger towards me. But please, let me know my daughter." he pleads.

"**No.**" I say.

"Faith how long?" B tries again.

"Please Faith." he tries again.

"**I said** **no.**" I think things are fallin into place for everybody. Even the triumphant smirk that was on Red's face for pointin this out is gone.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"**You think **sorry can **fix **this?" I ask. She just wanted to fix me. But it didn't work. Maybe ma was right maybe I deserved it. But I still hate him for it.

"Faith I u-" I stop him.

"You don't understand Wesley." I say. Keep it together Faith. Everybody is lookin between us like its some sorta tennis match.

"Please Faith, we just... I wanted to help." he says. I sigh.

"Wesley. No means no." then I leave.

Here's an update. I decided not to make this the intense chapter but the next one. Although you've pretty much got things figured out. Don't worry, we'll be findin Megan within the next three or four chapters. 


	17. Silence

BPOV.

Everything that she just implied is...too much. I can't believe, if I'm right, that Wesley would do that. He's always been annoying but I didn't think of him as the type to hurt someone so much. I look at him and run out after Faith.

"Faith?!" I call because she's already down the street. She stops and turns back.

"Huh?" she answers when I catch up. I just look up at her.

"Faith..." I say in a shaky voice. I reach up and rub her cheek. She closes her eyes.

"Don't worry bout me Buffy. Its in the past. I need to let it go." she says. I shake my head.

"No Faith, you don't." I say. She nods her head.

"Y-yeah I do. I- I deserved it. I coulda fought better. I musta wanted it." she says and I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"No! That is NOT true. Faith, you didn't, you shouldn't, it isn't right!" I say not knowing exactly what to say. "Just come back with me and let us help you. You don't have to tell any of us exactly what happened but we want to find Megan. **I'll **get rid of Wesley personally If I have to. You hear me?" I ask firmly. She looks in my eyes shaking her head. Like she's looking to see if she can believe me. She finally nods her ok.

"I won't go in until he leaves though." she says. I nod.

"That's alright." I say taking out my cellphone. I call Xander and tell him to get Wesley out through the back door and he says ok. When I see Wesley look towards us and make his way to Angel's car we start to walk back. We go in and she sits at the table beside me instantly. It doesn't bother me but we all grab a book or map looking for locater spells or anything. We work in silence.

Faith pov.

B got me to come back and let them help me. They shouldn't want to but they are.

"I'm... I..." I start but I don't know exactly what I should apologize for. Then I settle it. "Sorry for everything." I say lookin down. I feel a hand on my knee and look up and see Xander.

"Do you mean it Faith?" he asks. I nod. He gives me a goofy Xander smile. "Well then, lets quit with the long face and go get donuts!" he says. I smile and look to B who just nods. She doesn't want me to leave her side for too long and I think its sweet but mostly because she trusts Xander. I know I'm not a child but, she wants to protect me. Even if she really can't. Xan man and I take orders and we make our way to the dunkin donuts up the street. We sit at a table while we're waiting.

"I'm sorry too Faith." he says. I must look confused cos he continues. "You're not guilty alone. All of us are but they should make their own apologies. I claimed to be your friend but wasn't there like a friend should've been. I'm sorry for that. And for what I said when you came back." he says. I know he means it but he shouldn't have to apologize. I did bring every bad thing on myself.

"S'all 5x5 X man. Lets leave the past there yeah?" I ask. He nods with a smile.

"H-hey Faith?" he says after a few minutes. I look up expectantly. "W-what was your daughter like?" he asks. I smile letting him know its ok to ask.

"The typical year old baby I guess. She smiled a lot. And she was tryina talk a little. She'd say ma or faze but that's bout it. She was always tryina walk somewhere with me and she loved to help. There was this one time I was in my room lookin for...i forget what, but she just came in there and started doin what I was doin. She'd pick up a paper and look at it and put it down. I finally realized she was in there and asked what she was doin. She just shrugged her little shoulders and went back to pickin up papers and lookin at em. I figured out she was helpin. So I asked did she wanna help me and she scrunched her face up before runnin outta the room." I say with a smile. "She looked so much like me my watcher called her junior." I tell him. And its true. She didn't look anything like Wesley or anybody else but me.

"She's a beautiful little girl then if she looks like you." he says seriously. And I actually blush.

"Thanks." I say. But I think she's the most beautiful kid in the world. Cus she's Megan. We get the donuts and make our way back to the magic shop. We all eat then continue to find somethin that could help us find my baby girl. We spend almost an hour before max comes runnin in like his life depends on it. He just hugs me real quick and excitedly.

"So you had fun at school?" I ask slightly amused at his giddiness. Don't know why though.

"No!" he says jumping up and down. I look at Dawn and she looks clueless.

"Why aren't you two in school anyway, its 2 you get out at four." B says. I didn't even realize.

"Max said it was important so we left." D says. I look at Max who just composed hisself. He puts his hands on either side of my face and concentrates. I feel a cold current shoot through me and I see Megan. I don't know where it is but I see her. She looks in my direction.

"Mommy!" she exclaims running to me. I pick her up and hug her tight. "Uncle Max said you were comin for me." she says. I nod.

"We are sweetie. We are." I say.

"The lady from yesterday said its almost time. What was she talking about?" she asks me.

"I don't know baby. But I'll be there soon." I tell her. I look around and nothin is familiar. Except her little Elmo I bought before she was born. "Sweetie?" she looks at me. "Can I take Elmo with me? He's gonna help me out." I ask. She nods and smiles while going to get him. I know I can't really take him but I'm tryina interact a little. She goes and gets him and talks to him a little.

"He say he promise to be good for you." she says. Everything starts to shake a little.

"Alright baby. Mommy loves you." I say kissing her head.

"Love you too mommy." she says. I lean back and just stare at Max. he's smilin and motions towards my hand. I got Elmo.

"Tara, can you use him for a locater spell. And be careful. I need Elmo in tact when you're done." I say when she nods. I hand him over.

"Y-yes. It'll take me at least a day though. Tomorrow this time?" she asks. I nod. I can't rush her cus it won't help nothin. I stand up and look back. Buffy, Dawn, and Max are lookin at me.

"C'mon guys." I say. They all fall instep beside me as we walk outside. I'm still tryina wrap my mind around what happened.

"I dunno Bird, I was sittin in class and it just happened." Max says. I nod.

"Thanks." is all I say. We walk in silence for a while and I look down at my watch. "Look, its already 3 so why don't you guys come to mine and hang out and do you're homework." I say to max and dawn who shrug.

We all make it back to the house and they go to the kitchen to do their homework.

"Call one of us if you need help." I say. They nod and walk in. Me and B walk towards my bedroom just sittin there in silence. I don't know why but I wanna tell her what happened. How I got pregnant.

"I had just turned 13 when it happened." I say outta nowhere. I look at her face and she nods pullin me so I'm restin back against her. "I told my sister that I had a crush on somebody but it was a girl. She said it was ok but I should've known she was gonna say somethin. She told our mom. I'm not sure if she meant to or if it just slipped but it happened. My mom called her step brother, Wes, to come over one night. She told him that she needed him to fix me and..." I trail off. "They did a spell, made me a regular human girl. They came in my room that night... I fought him off a little but... I begged my mom. She stood there watching. She said it needed to be done. I needed to be fixed. When I found out I was pregnant I first thanked god that we weren't family because I don't believe in abortion or givin your kid up for adoption. Then I told her and she told my dad I'd been sleeping around. They kicked me out and I was called, had my baby, met kakistos, had my baby taken, started being stupid, sleepin around and then came here." I say. I don't even register I'm cryin until the sobs are shakin my body. She just holds me tellin me everything is gonna be ok. That we're gonna find her and Wesley isn't gonna come near her. Until we both lapse into the quietness. We sit there, thoughts running all over the place. In silence.

So here's a quick update. Sorry for making Wesley the bad guy. Oh well review.


	18. We Got This

BPOV.

After Faith told me what Wesley did to her it made me sick to my stomach. Right now we're sitting in silence like we have been for the past few hours. Just sitting, or laying in my case, here in our own thoughts.

"Somethin is up with Red," she starts. I'm waiting for her to finish but I don't think she knows how to.

"What do you mean?" I ask sitting up beside her. She shakes her head.

"Like, I think she's under a spell or somethin' like last night she was in my dream," don't be jealous Buffy. I tell myself. "Nothin like that babe, just, she was there sayin some wild off the wall type shit bout me turnin over my slayer power so she could get ya and this that and the third. But I don't think its really her." she says. Huh? So she can get me.

"Huh?" I voice.

"The red in my dream is in love with ya, now sure the real willow loves ya and all but I don't think its like that. She's got Tara." hmmm.

"You're right. We'll look more into it tomorrow." I say. She nods before laying down pulling me with her. She lays her head on my shoulder with her arm draped across my stomach. I play with the small hairs on her arm. We lay there in a comfortable silence until there's a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she calls. Max peaks his head inside a little unsure.

"Uh...sorry ta bug ya or whatever but Faith, there's a guy at the door ta see ya. Says it important." he says. She nods and gets up following him out. At first I don't hear anything then she's yelling.

"Make it happen!" there's a pause. Then Max comes into her room and looks at me.

"So, how was you're day?" he asks. I give him a curious look.

"Where's your partner in crime. And my day was great. No really." I say dryly. He gives me a sad smile.

"Dawn went with your ma to the store a little while ago. I can tell, she opened up to ya." he says. I nod. For the first time I notice how thick his accent is.

"Yeah, I'm glad she trusts me." I say. He nods before sitting beside me.

"Do what the fuck yeh 'ave to!" we hear. He sorta shrinks back. Is he...is he afraid of Faith? I look at him. "You're not scared of your sister are you?" I ask. There's no teasing amusement in my voice. Just plain curiosity. He swallows and nods.

"She only has that accent when she's real mad. Reminds me of worse times with the family," he says. I didn't even realize what kinda accent she has. "Some people are shocked to find out we're Irish 'specially when they've never heard her like this. Sure me and her got the thick Boston accents but we weren't even born in Boston really," he says

"Where were you born?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Ireland. But... mom took us to Boston before we started talkin in both cases so naturally the Irish accent either isn't there or very subtle." he tells me. I always thought she was born in Boston. Learn something new every day.

"Our sister Alexandria was born in Texas and Kennedy in new York" he says.

"Do you miss your sisters?" I ask. He looks at me.

"No. I don't want shit else to do with Kennedy. When Faith was talkin to ya earlier, I could hear everything. So yeah I blame her for the shit Faith went through with the man I always thought was my uncle. I never knew we weren't related. But then again I didn't know my first name was justin until I was bout 5 or 6. but Alex? Yeah, she reminds me of my hero." he says.

"Who's that?" I ask. He picks at the blanket for a moment.

"Faith." he says. I have to smile. I'm about to say something else but Faith comes in looking very frustrated.

"Max, can I talk to ya for a minute?" she asks calmly. He nods slowly and gets up and follows her out of the room.

FPOV.

This is bullshit. And I know Max is scared right now. Of me. And I hate it. Only reason is cus'a the accent I have when I'm really mad. Or agitated. Don't mean to scare him.

"So...what's up?" he asks. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. For earlier. I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me for a minute before smilin.

"Don't sweat it. Just.." he trails off and I know. Scared the hell outta me too. Reminded me of my mom.

"I know. Max you got a decision to make." I tell him. He nods and I take a deep breath. "You have to decide whether or not you're gonna stay here with me and Megan or if you're gonna go live with grandma and grandpa." I say.

"I-" I cut him off already knowin what he's gonna say.

"Don't. Think about it first ok? Just, don't do it for me, think about what's gonna be good for you. Alright?" I ask. He nods.

"You want me to stay?" he asks.

"That don't matter right now." I say honestly. We stand in silence for a few minutes.

"What happens if I leave?" he asks. I think back to what the lawyer just told me.

"If ya leave, ya move to New Hampshire with grandma and grandpa and continue schoolin and shit up there. Then when you're eighteen you're entitled to do what ya want." I say.

"What happens if I stay?"

"Well, you'll be given the choice of a home tutor or stay at sunnydale high. A case worker will be by twice a week until I'm eighteen to check on you. No slayin for you, no usin your powers around or against the social worker, and you have to have a B average in school." I say.

"Why?" he asks. I shrug.

"Not sure. Just what the lawyer says." I tell him. He nods.

"I'm goin to my room to think." he says before turnin away. I'm not worried bout nothin. He'll make the right choice for him. That's all that matters.

BPOV.

Faith has been sitting here beside me quietly for about three hours. She looks like she wants to get up and do something. But she's stayin still.

"B?" she calls.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Stop worryin bout everythin. And go hang with your mom for a little while, I think you need it." she says.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask.

"No! No, its just...you're tense and worried about everythin and I think a visit down the hall a couple doors will do ya some good is all. I'm not tryina get rid of ya cus I don't wanna." she says. I just give her a small smile.

"Alright." I tell her. Maybe she's right.

"Could you tell Kate I wanna see here real quick?" she asks as I reach the door.

"Sure. Second door across the hall right?" I ask and she nods. I offer her a small smile before starting my journey. I let Kate know and she drops whatever she was doing to go see Faith. I'm glad Faith has her as a friend. I make my way to my mom's room. Well the room she's occupying while we stay here at Faith's.

"Mom?" I call knocking softly.

"Come in honey." she says. I open the door and she and Dawn are giving me curious looks. "What's up?" she asks. I just stare at them and then rush and hug them. I can't imagine what Faith is going through and it maybe selfish but I never want to know.

"Whoa! What's with the sudden displays of love?" Dawn asks.

"Nothing...just... I love you guys." I say into my mom's shoulder. I feel both her and Dawn loosen up and really I hadn't noticed that they were tense.

"I love you too Buffy." mom says.

"Me too. Even if I don't act like it." Dawn says. I kiss both of them on the cheek.

We sit and talk for about three hours before Dawn and I decide its bed time for us. We both hug our mother and say goodnight. When I get back to Faith's room she and Max are laughing about something.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll com-" Max cuts me off.

"Don't sweat it Buffy. We were just makin plans for the summer. We're takin a family trip to six flags sometime in june." he says. I nod and smile.

"Have fun." I say. Early planning but hey, what can I say. He quickly nudges Faith.

"A-and you and your family can come too. You can even bring the Scoobs if ya want." she says.

"No thank you. We'll be fine. Plus sunnydale is going to need a slayer." I say. I see Faith and Max share a look and a smile. "What?" they don't answer. "Should I be afraid?" I ask. They shake their heads at the sametime and I suddenly feel like they just lied.

"Well, lil' ol' me got school tomorrow so I'll see you ladies, tomorrow. Good night." he says kissing Faith on the cheek.

"Night bro." she says. He stops in front of me and hugs me quickly.

"Night Max." I say. He smiles and leaves the room. I look at Faith and I suddenly want to ask this question.

"Faith, are you sure you're alright with my family being here? And me sleeping in your bed?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles warmly.

"Buffy, if I wasn't ok with it, ya wouldn't be here. Just who I am. But you're hear so I'm going to have to say I'm major ok. Bonus? Everybody is protected. A house with two slayers and a Max? Not much can go wrong." she tells me. I nod.

"Alright." I say slowly. She pats the bed beside her.

"Come sit with me?" she asks. I nod and get on the bed settling beside her.

"So, what's up in the world of Lehane?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"Well Max made a decision today. Whether he's going to stay here or go live with my grandparents and just visit during the summers." she says.

"And..." I push.

"He's stayin. Said he knew grandma and grandpa were good people but he belongs here." she tells me.

"Well I'm glad. I think Dawn would've been devastated if he had left." I tell her.

"Devastated is such a strong word." she says.

"Alright, highly pissed and ready to beat somebody." I feel her nod beside me in agreement.

"Scary visual." she says.

"You have no idea." I say. She turns to me fully.

"B, I just wanted to say...um...err...erm..." but I know what she's trying to say. My baby is too cute.

"You're welcome." I say. She gives me a relieved smile then raises an eyebrow.

"You're baby is too cute? Should I be jealous of said 'baby'?" she lightly teases. I pretend to think.

"Well I don't know. She is a total hottie. Beautiful brown eyes, great smile, cutest dimples you'll ever encounter. Totally sexy." I say.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to beat this chick down." she teases back.

"No don't do that, she might get mad." I tease sounding serious. She just smiles and kisses me on the cheek. Dammit! I'm tired of my cheek getting all the attention!

"Sorry B, just tryina keep it clean for a while." she says. I nod in understanding.

"I get it. I really do." I say. She nods.

"I know but, if we're gonna be anythin, I don't wanna be rushin shit." she says. I nod and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Its ok baby. I'll be here when you're ready." say. She gives me a quick peck on the lips before wrapping her arms around me. I sigh contently and notice her breathing slowed already. Kinda...weird but I pay it no mind and drift off myself.

FPOV. _(dream. Yes another one.)_

_I'm sittin down but I don't immediately recognize the room. _

"_Mommy?" ah, my daughter wanted to see me. I turn and see her little face light up._

"_Yeah baby?" I answer._

"_I'm close. I'm close to uncle Max. are you gonna bring me home?" she asks. Huh?_

"_What do ya mean close to uncle Max?" I ask._

"_Where he was today. The hunting ground." she says. The hunting ground?_

"_Baby, what hunting ground?" I ask. _

"_Over the seal mommy. Over the bad seal." she says to me. The hell mouth seal. The hell mouth. Where the fuck is...shit!_

"_You're in the high school?" I ask her. She shakes her head._

"_Mr. Melvinson said it was a hunting ground under a buncha stupid kids who don't know what's goin on around them in the world." she says._

"_I'm coming. I'm coming right now sweetheart." I say. She shakes her head._

"_You gotta wait mommy. Til tomorrow. They'll be gone." she says._

"_Who?" I ask her. _

"_The soldier men." she says. I nod._

"_Alright. I'll be there in the morning. Just don't be scared ok sweetie. Mommy's coming for you." I say kissin her forehead. She smiles._

"_I know." she says before she fades out. _

I sit up with a start. Somebody is knockin on my bedroom door.

"Faith, honey are you alright?" B asks sleepily. I nod.

"I'm fine. Come in!" I say. Max comes into the room.

"You takin me to school in the mornin?" he asks but I see a smirk creepin out. A smirk that says 'we got this.'

"Ya damn skippy." I say. Oh yeah, my baby girl is comin home.

Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope ya liked this one. Review please.


	19. At School

FPOV.

Today is the day. I'm so fuckin excited I'm gonna really see my little girl after almost three years. You don't even know. But my excitement made Buffy happy. Especially last night when Max left.

_Flashback-_

_After I told Max I'd take him to school he left the room and I turned to Buffy. She looked a little confused._

"_Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded quickly. She gave me a look sayin 'yeah right' and I just...acted on impulse I guess. I flipped her over onto her back quickly and kissed her. She let out a surprised squeak and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I gotta admit I love the feelin. She kissed me back just as eagerly. Finally I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth really quickly. She sucked on my tongue and I moaned. She flipped us over and straddled me but this didn't bother me. Much. Well ok so it did cus I gave her like, thirty seconds on top before I reclaimed my position. I started to kiss down her jaw and neck. I got to her chest and she snapped out of her 'moan-athon.' _

"_Wait. Faith, baby, stop." she said breathing hard. I pulled back and sat on the heels of my feet. Her legs fell from around my hips and she looked up at me._

"_You wanna stop?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She gave me another crazy look._

"_Hell no! But we need to wait." she said sadly. I nodded. _

"_You're right." cus I know just as well as she does that had we kept goin...well Buffy woulda been a very pleased woman. I sighed and made a move to lay back beside her but she pulled me back down between her legs. "Uh...B?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_Sorry...just...this is comfortable." she said. I nodded and laid my head on her chest. "So what brought about this sudden...excitement?" she asked. I smiled really big like and picked up my head._

"_Buffy you won't fucking believe it!" I exclaimed. "Megan is here! Well ok not here here because if she was I'd be royally pissed that she'd been in my house the whole time and I've been looking high and low for her and that'd be real fucked up ya know that if I just got up in the mornin and walked into the kitchen and she was sitting at the table with her little Elmo. Like hello, I've bee-" she stopped me._

"_Baby! Breath. You sound like Willow on speed." she said chuckling slightly. I almost blushed. Almost dammit! It didn't happen so don't look at me like that. Anyway._

"_Sorry B. It's just...she's been in the high school. This entire time she's been so close yet so far away and tomorrow she's coming home." I said happily. She smiled at me warmly._

"_I'm happy for you." she said. I looked at her cus somethin was wrong. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't figure it out just looking at her. _

"_Nothin." she said. I looked at her closely. "What are we going to do about Wesley. I don't want him around your daughter anymore than you do but what if we can't stop it a-and..." she trailed off._

"_Tell me what's on your mind Buffy." I said nudgin her with my hips a little. She smiled knowing I could read her mind but decided to respect her privacy. For once. _

"_What if he's known this whole time? What if Willow's known and didn't say anything? What if everyone has known?!" she asked. Well I thought it was a semi-off question but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made to think about that._

"_If they knew, Megan is gonna tell me. Even if she never saw em she'll know they knew about this. And if anyone did, I'll handle them the same way I'm gonna handle Wesley." I said. She smiled at me a little. _

"_Let me handle him." she said. I nodded._

"_You can do that while me and Max go get her." I said. She shook her head._

"_I'm coming with you." she said. _

"_B-" she cut me off._

"_Nope. I'm helping you. This is your daughter we're talking about here. The smile you have on your face when you think about her? Is something I would like to see more of. I've never seen you so happy so I want to help you get her back into your life." she told me. I smiled and we made out for another hour or so before we went to bed._

_End Flashback-_

"Faith!" I hear. I look up from the pancakes I'm makin.

"Huh?" I say walkin into the livin room. Dawn, B, and Max are in there. Mrs. Summers is gone to work.

"Dawn wants to help." Max says. I look at Dawn then B.

"What are you good at?" I ask.

"You can't be seriously considering this!" Buffy says. I nod.

"Yeah I am. Somethin bout your sister B. She's not like everybody else, she's fuckin powerful and she's gotta learn." I say.

"I-I'm not like everybody else?" Dawn asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, way cooler." I say with a wink. She looks relieved. Yeah, never tell a teenage girl she's not like everybody else unless you wanna get it.

"Faith, she's a child." B says. I look at her.

"So is Max." I say. Buffy looks exasperated.

"He's a god." she says. I shrug.

"And she's powerful. Look, we wont let her do anything too heavy duty. You'll be there, I'll be there, and Max will be there. She'll be fine. Plus she's stronger than you're givin her credit for." I try to calm her. She looks like she wants to blow a fuse.

"I don't care I don't want my sister getting hurt!" she yells. I'm about to respond when I sniff.

"Shit." I say dashing for the kitchen. Nobody's gonna eat those. I toss the burnt-cakes into the trash and go back to the living room. "I don't want her hurt either but I don't think she will be. Now, D, What are ya good at?" I ask. She thinks.

"Hand to hand so far. Max has been sparring with me a little, I totally kicked his ass." she says proudly. Max just grumbles. _She's also good with weapons but we don't want Buffy to have a heart attack. _I hear. I nod. I look at Buffy.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask grabbin her arm before she can reply.

"F-" I cut her off.

"Buffy, Max thinks she can do it and I trust his judgment. She is the sister of a slayer so do you really think that she doesn't know what she's doing." I state. She looks at me.

"We don't let her fight." she says.

"Doesn't mean she don't practice. Look Buffy, if it makes you feel better I'll keep her outside on look out with Max and we'll go inside." I say.

"I just..." she stops.

"She'll be fine." I say. And that's the end of that. Now, to the school.

MPOV.

We just got to this place where I waste eight hours out of my day on a regular basis. But for once I'm happy to be here. My niece is comin home today.

"Hey, since it's obvious that our sisters are so going to end up married, would that make us like brother and sister?" Dawn whispers to me. I brighten.

"Hell yeah. They just need to hurry up. Dude! You'd totally be Megan's aunt or somethin." I say. She smiles and Faith turns to us.

"Plannin a weddin are ya?"she asks. I nod.

"Hell yeah, somebody has to do it since yo-" Dawn slaps her hand over my mouth.

"Shh. Let them be slow all by themselves." she says. I nod. Adults. Weird creatures.

"Aite, B, you're goin in with me. I want you to do me a favor, don't show mercy. If somebody or somethin comes at you, don't just knock it out. If its comin at ya chances are its gonna kill ya. Return the favor. Now, D and Max, I want you two to keep look out. If you need to go to class, go. But if you can stay outside this door, stay." she says. I nod and so does Dawn.

"Be careful. Both of you." Buffy says kissin Dawn's forehead then thinkin about whether or not she should do the same to me. Finally she decides she is and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah yeah, now go 'head with all ya girly germs and cooties and whatnot." I say. She smiles at me and

Faith kisses my cheek. "What is this national give Max cooties day? Girls!" I exclaim and they smile and go through the door. Once it's shut I have a bad feelin. "Somethin aint right." I say. Dawn looks at me then the door before Buffy comes sailing through. Faith rushes up after her but doesn't come out.

"Get this building empty!" she says before shutting the door. I don't even take a second to think before springin into action. I help Buffy up and we make our way to the principals office.

"Hey, my name is Buffy Summers and I need to check Max-" I cut her off.

"Justin."

"Justin Lehane and Dawn Summers out for the day." she says. The secretary nods and checks my records. Please let Buffy's name be on my release list. Please plea-

"Alright Ms. Summers, sign here." she says handing Buffy the check out sheet. Buffy scribbles her name down quickly before handing the woman her ID. The lady looks at the screen and nods. "Have a good day." she says. We smile and walk out casually. _Are you safe? _I hear. _Yeah but the school is still full. _I reply. _Get it cleared out. Now Justin. _She says firmly. I get into the car and as we drive away I call the school and disguise my voice.

"Hello thank you for calling Sunnydale High School. This is Talia speaking how may I help you?" the secretary answers.

"Good morning ma'am, this is Frederick Jones with the Sunnydale police department, my son attends you're school and he just recently called me. He was so afraid when he said he heard a strange beeping noise coming from behind one of the doors there that he didn't think to inform the school. Seeing as how I'm an officer myself my son has been around countless noises as such but he firmly believes there is a bomb in the school. Now, if you would please evacuate the building, I'll send a bomb squad over immediately. There should be an officer, Annette Bradshaw, entering momentarily to inform you face to face." I say. Buffy stares at me because I do sound funny. All old and...well...smart and stuff.

"Please hold sir." she says and I hear the other officer. Damn I'm good. Only problem? I don't know how the fuck I did it. Oh well. "Alright. Thank you so much officer Jones. I'll evacuate immediately." she says. I just tell her alright and close my phone.

"Stop the car." I say suddenly. We're not very far from the school but we're far enough. Buffy quickly obliges and I get out. As soon as I'm out though, the school explodes. It doesn't phase me but Buffy lets out a sob and so does Dawn. I just walk towards it.

"Max!" but I don't answer her. I break out into a sprint and instead of running through the front I run around to the back. She's aite. Both of em are. I can feel it. So why isn't there any sign of life?

Originally, this chapter was longer, and way different. But this just stuck. So I'll make sure I update soon for ya. review!


	20. Should've Known Better

Sorry I know, I said soon but...well here it is! Review! They make me smile...

BPOV.

Oh god. Please let them be alright. She's waited so long to bring her daughter home and now...they both could be dead.

"Max!" I yell trying to catch up with him. He doesn't say anything, he just runs around to the back of where the school was. I yell back for Dawn to stay in the car and wait for us. I can hear the fire trucks in the background and finally catch up to him.

"You grab that end, I'll get this one. Be careful, don't want ya burnt." he says. I look at him like he's crazy but I do what he says. "1...2...3..." he says and we lift the beam with great difficulty. At first it barely budges.

"Max?" I call his name. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Buffy. Stop worryin." he says. I nod and we try again. This time it moves an inch before we drop it again. He sighs. "Buffy. If you want to see Faith again, you'll try harder." he says.

"Max there are somethings we just ca-"

"If we don't move this they'll both die!" he looses his cool for the first time. I nod and swallow hard. We go again. "3...2..." before he gets to one we both lift. There's a lot of strain and I can almost feel my muscles tearing. I look at him and see some of his skin tearing but that doesn't stop him. We lift with everything we have in us and soon it's moved. We toss it as hard as we can and it lands several feet away. We start to dig through the debris and find a small door. He pulls on it but nothin. "Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" he yells. He looks at me and it's my turn to reassure him.

"We'll get them." I say. I hope I'm not lying to him.

FPOV.

I'm alive? Yeah. Right. I'm alive.

"M-" cough. "Megan?" I call out to my little girl.

"Yes?" she answer. I sit up a little too quickly and groan while falling back.

"Where ya at baby girl?" I ask. I hear her sniffle.

"Under the bed."she says.

"You alright?" I ask. My eyes finally adjust to the darkness and I take a look around.

"Yes." she says. I nod relieved.

"Well come give me a hug then!" I exclaim and I see her hop up and run to me quickly.

"I missed you mommy." she says cryin into my shoulder a little. I hug her tightly and rub her back.

"I missed you too baby... I'm sorry it took me so long." I tell her cryin myself. God, this feeling I haver right now? Nothin will ever compare.

"I was scared." she says holding on to me tighter. I just rock back and forth with her in my lap.

"That's alright but you were so brave. God you were so brave." and she was. It's been years and she's still here. "Did they hurt you baby?" I ask pulling back to examine her face. She shakes her head.

"No but they taughted me a lotta stuff. Like how to count to 40 in Spanish and how to read my pooh book." she says. I smile.

"They did? So they didn't hurt you?" I ask pushing some dark brown hair outta her face.

"No." she says layin her head on my shoulder. "Can we go home mommy?" she asks. I nod.

"As soon as I get us outta here sweetie." I tell her. I realize that this little girl brings out a whole nother side of me. A side that I like. But that don't matter. All that matters is I gotta get my daughter home. "Go back under the bed." I tell her. I see fear pass in her eyes. "I'm not goin nowhere without you. I promise. I'm not gonna leave you." I assure her. She nods but still looks afraid. She does what I told her too though. I look around for a possible way out. Light streams in from over my head.

"Faith?" I hear. I look up.

"I'm good Max." I say. He hops down and hugs me tightly. "I'm fine. We're fine." I say.

"We?" he asks with his head buried in my shoulder...

MPOV.

She said 'we'. That means that it's her and somebody else. I pull back from her shoulder and look at her.

"Megan? Come say hey to uncle Max." she says and the most beautiful sight comes from under the bed. I laugh through the dust in my eyes makin me tear up and hug her. I pick her up and spin her around a little. She just giggles holding on to my neck.

"Uncle Max silly." she says. I laugh a little more and set her down, kneeling to eye level.

"Yeah. Uncle Max silly. Wanna know something else?" I ask. She nods. I jerk my head tellin her to come closer.

"What?" she asks in a whisper.

"You're goin home today." I whisper back. I look back at Faith who just smiles all proud and stuff.

"Really?" she asks, big eyes filled with hope.

"I promise. Me and you're mommy are gonna make sure of it. But you gotta do whatever we say." I tell her. She nods and smiles over at Faith.

"Kay. Mommy's gonna protected me." she says with a proud, firm nod. I smile back at her. I stand up and look at Faith.

"How we doin this bird?" I ask. She smirks a little.

"The way only a Lehane can." she says innocently. I shrug.

"Big and loud?" I ask. She nods in confirmation.

"Big and loud." she repeats. "Go back under the bed while we do this." she says to Megan. She just nods and runs back under the bed. We step over to a wall and look at it. There are explosives lining the wall. I can friggin smell it.

"Faith?" I call. She frowns at me then squints at the wall.

"Yeah?" she replies. Her eyes widen and she pushes me back toward the bed where Megan is and I'm covering my scared niece with my body immediately.

"Don't worry kiddo. We've got this." I say and I feel Faith covering me then an explosion goes off and it feels like all the air's been sucked outta my lungs. I do manage to gasp a few more words though. "I...don't t-think she meant literally!" I say before passin out.


	21. Curtains Close

Not the ideal ending but, it's something. Gives a little closure. Review people and thanks for reading.

BPOV.

One minute I heard Max and Faith talking and the next....the next there was another explosion. I still remember that day clearly. It scared the hell out of me. But I didn't have to worry about anything. They came out alright. Better than alright actually. They came out damn good. That was about a month ago though but everybody's adjusting. Megan's a little shy around me. She usually hides behind Faith. Faith and Megan. God its amazing how much she looks like her. It's like....staring at a mini Faith. She's so adorable! I absolutely adore that child. But enough about that, I need to get a little sleep. That, and Faith's a really comfy pillow so I'm getting tired. God Buffy, stop mind rambling. Shut up. Stop it!

FPOV.(dream)

_the wall blows out and debris falls everywhere. There's something heavy on my back and it's getting heavier. _

"_Anybody in here?!" I hear. I groan. _

"_Yeah!" I yell. I move my hand a little and shake Max. he doesn't respond right away but I'm not too worried at the moment. Right now I want these people to move so I can get from over him and check on him. _

"_Where are you!?" why the hell is this lady talkin so loud._

"_Under the wall!" I yell back. Why the hell am I talkin so loud?_

"_Shhh...five more minutes Fai...." Max mumbles. Yeah, I really don't need to worry. I feel the wall on my back shift slightly and let out a breath and move a little. The rest of it comes off steadily until I can almost sit up. But it hurts way too damn much. _

"_Miss? Miss stay put. I think you have a few broken bones, just stay like that." the lady says. She sounds vaguely familiar but I can't place it. _

"_Megan?" I call out ignoring her and getting up anyway. "Get him up there and find Buffy Summers. She's sorta short, blond hair, hazel eyes, petite. She'll probably be panicking." I say. She nods staring at me with wide eyes. I don't recognize her either. But I do. Aw hell, I think I mighta hit my head a little. "Go!" I yell. She runs to get help I guess and I move to the bed. "Megan!" I try again since she didn't answer me the first time. I hear a sniffle then a tiny hand come from under the bed._

"_It scared me." she says. I bend down, back protesting the whole way and pick her up. A few seconds later a stretcher rolls in followed by what looks like EMTs. Hmm. The lady from before looks at me and smiles. _

"_Its amazing what you can get people to do at gun point." she says sounding smug. Then it dawns on me._

"_Kate....who did you threaten?" I ask. She shrugs. Well her blurry outline shrugs._

"_Just some random person I found coming down here to the err..base?" she tries. I shake my head and look to see them wheeling Max out. I follow out with Kate behind me keepin me steady while I'm holdin Megan. When I get outside it's too bright for my eyes so close them but snap them open at the sound of my name. _

"_Faith?!" and B's about to crush me with a hug. She rushes over, followed by the half pint, and they both hug me tightly. _

"_I-I saw them wheel Max a-an-" I cut Dawn off._

"_We're all gonna be alright." I say. "He just hit his head and probably has some dust or smoke in his lungs." I say. "I'm gonna get her checked out and I'll be back." I say. They both nod and I make my way over to one of the trucks. A few minutes pass and they have one of those oxygen mask thingys hooked to our faces. B and Dawn make their way over while I hear Max complainin. I can't help but smile. When they're close enough, I tap Megan so she turns to see them. _

"_Guys, this is Megan, Megan, this is Buffy and Dawn." I say. She smiles and waves._

"_Hi..." she says shyly. _

"_Aww, you are too cute!" dawn gushes. My little girl giggles and hides in my shoulder. Buffy leans over quickly to kiss my forehead. Yeah, we're gonna be just alright. _

End dream.

I sit up in bed quickly and flop back with a groan.

"Why are you moving so much?" B asks her face reburied in my shoulder. I sigh.

"I had the dream again." I tell her. Just about everyday since we got her back, I've had this dream, memory. She rolls out of the bed and we make our way to the usual spots. Checkin in on Megan and Max. Megan, as always, is sleeping peacefully with her Elmo plush toy and Max...well...

"No! Get away evil corn dog!" he's max. "Mmm ketchup." B and I roll our eyes and make our way back to my room.

"I swear Faith, your brother channels homer Simpson in his sleep." I nod agreeing.

"I know." I say. We lay back down, settling down in to comfortableness I've gotten used too. I think back on the past month. I haven't heard a peep from Wes. Angel and Cordy called yesterday. We figured out that, as I thought, Red was under a spell and we fixed that. She still doesn't feel safe with me bein here but.... Rome wasn't built in a day. It was easier to win over Anya, Tara, and Xander. I dunno why exactly but it was and I'm grateful. At times, I think Xan doesn't trust me fully, but I'll work for it. Cus B wants me too. Speakin of B, we haven't been out. Like no date of nothin. We're both still single so I'm not sure whats stoppin us. If your wonderin about our current arrangement well then we just usually sleep here at mine. Yeah, she visits home a lot too but after patrol, she usually just drops here. All we do is sleep.

"Faith?" and I like it.

"Yeah?"

"Will... will you go on a date with me Friday night?" she asks. I grin.

"I'd like that B." I say. These three days are gonna pass like molasses but I can wait. Cus I got what I really came here for. My daughter. But it also seems like I'm gonna get the girl too. Its amazing how life can change over the course of a year or so. But I'm glad it changed for the better.

"Good. Now go back to sleep." she says yawning. Yeah, things are lookin up.


End file.
